Love Through Time A Darien & Serena Saga
by Ciel Envoye
Summary: (written around '99) Lengthy saga based on the previous, ill-fated lifetimes that our favorite anime couple lived after the Silver Millennium, but before the present Tokyo reality
1. Default Chapter

OK, this is probably my most length work - not to mention the most complicated. I got this idea a LOOOOONG time ago (Sophomore year of HS to be exact), and I wondered what kind of people Usagi & Mamoru would be if they lived in different time periods, in different places in the world. Of course, I needed a way to fit that all into the grand Sailor Moon scheme of things - So I crafted the idea, perhaps after the destruction of the Silver Millennium, they weren't immediately sent to Tokyo, circa 1990's. Maybe, just MAYBE, Mamoru & Usagi (or Serena and Darien, as the story refers to them - it's just easier to give them English names for this 'fic) wandered around in different lifetimes until Fate finally bound their souls together as the two crazy, bickering love-birds we know them as today. Thus was the beginning of my idea for a series of star-crossed lifetimes, staring our favorite anime duo.   
  
In case you couldn't tell, these lifetimes don't end happily for our couple. That doesn't mean I hate Usagi/Serena/Mamoru/Darien or that particular pairing - I really don't. But if I had their lives connect in a PAST life, wouldn't that make them related somehow in the PRESENT life? And isn't that just too creepy? (*thinks back to the ending of Marmalade Boy and shudders*) Anyway, if you aren't up for full-throttle angst and un-happy endings for the volumes - DO NOT READ! REPEAT, DO NOT READ! I've gotten enough flames from disgruntled fans already, thank you very much. I assure you, at the grand finale, there will be bliss and fireworks and happy-ever-after, but don't expect it before then, OK?  
  
Anywho, this volume takes place in Stratford England, and for life of me I can't remember the time period I set it in. I'm pretty sure it's Victorian, but eh, who knows? The plot is pretty self-explanatory, and by the end of this chapter you should get the jist pretty well. Like I said, this was written a LONG time ago, but I am just getting it posted on here - so it's not likely to be as good (*snorts* good?) as 'Rouge' (if you can even call THAT good...), but it is my pet project, so be gentle. I'm not likely to go back and change anything, save major grammar or spelling mistakes, since this thing is already ancient, but any thoughts or ideas are welcome.   
  
ropachan@cox.net  
  
cielenvoye@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sailorananke  
  
  
*******************************************   
Love Through Time ~ A Serena and Darien Saga   
Volume I, Chapter I (re-write)   
  
By Sailor Europa   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mommy!"   
  
Was what I was greeted with, in a high pitched fashion, as soon as I   
walked in the door, by my darling adolescent daughter, blonde   
pigtails bobbing happily behind her. I laughed, pulling my body down   
to the floor so she could wrap those delicious little arms around me.   
  
"Did you have fun, honey?" I asked, brushing the locks of golden   
hair from her eyes as she nodded and batted, annoyed, at my hand.   
  
"Yes. Sarah's good at hide and seek!" She giggled. As if on cue, a   
ragged housemaid straggled through the back door, hair askew and blue   
striped uniform spotted with mud. She gave me an embarrassed smile   
and hung her head, humiliated.   
  
"I'm sorry Miss, Selene got away from me this time...." She   
apologized slightly, her eyes down. I smiled and shook my head.   
  
"Understandable. She isn't the easiest rascal to keep up with, is   
she?" I asked mischievously, gripping my daughters flushed face in my   
hand, and winking, the question more directed at her than the older   
woman. She smiled gratefully, and then pulled Selene in the direction   
of the door again.   
  
"Mr. Williams returned while you were away, Miss." Sarah said,   
almost an afterthought, turning her neck to face me, before my   
daughter yanked her out the door. My stomach turned and my lips   
curled distastefully at the thought. I wondered what he had forgotten   
this time. I surveyed the room around me, my eyes watching for any   
displacement, but catching none. One of Harlan's signature lies.   
  
"He knew I'd be with Patrice today...." I mumbled questioningly to   
the air, racking my mind for any recollection from that morning.   
"What excuse could he possibly have for checking up on me again?" I   
sighed, resigning to my ignorance on the subject. Sometimes, even my   
own husband confused me. And the fact that that idea wasn't upsetting   
only made me wonder more.   
  
He had used his masculinity early on to overpower me. The marriage   
was a farce, a charade that I was forced into. I didn't know how to   
object when my mother introduced me to this man so many years ago. He   
was attractive, indeed handsome, smart, somewhat mannered. More   
importantly to my family, he was rich. Wallowing in old money, more   
so than my parents could have ever desired for me. We hadn't been   
poor, to any extent, but the need to see me properly provided for and   
taken care of was too much of burden. And the luxury of respect never   
came into consideration when choosing my mate. Harlan was qualified   
in every way to be my future husband, and thus the matter was closed.   
And now, five years into this hell, I was surviving. Although I'll   
admit just barely. I had given him a child, almost immediately after   
accepting his name and he hadn't touched me since. However, I can't   
say that the thought was pleasing even to me. I had a child now, and   
loved her more than anything else in this world. She is the only good   
thing to come from this union.   
  
And so now, after so long a time, I settled into somewhat of a   
routine. Not very comfortable, albeit, but one nonetheless. I had   
grown accustomed to avoiding those awkward silences, the piercing,   
unhappy glares, the long dinners on those rare occassions that we   
were alone. Selene was my fallback, my vice. If she wasn't around, it   
was almost impossible to tolerate my husband. He so obviously was not   
fond of me, and I had trouble even being in his presence alone.   
  
All in all, it was not a happy marriage.   
  
*****   
  
I was jolted awake by a sudden surge of adrenaline and I blushed,   
humiliated that I had even let myself fall alseep in the middle of   
the day. I looked around slowly, taking in all that was around me,   
realizing by the book in my lap that I had been reading as I awaited   
lunch with my daughter, and had fallen peacefully asleep in a large,   
plush chair in our parlor.   
  
I glanced at the clock to my far right, and shook my weary head. I   
had slept right through the meal, and no one had even bothered to   
wake me at all. My feet outstretched from their postion beneath me   
and planted on the floor as I hoisted myself up from the seat. I   
decided that I should try to find Selene and apologize for abandoning   
her that afternoon, and immediately trotted out the back door in   
search of my little blonde child or her exhausted nannie, Sarah.   
  
I found it rather odd that as I walked down the few steps leading to   
the garden, I heard not a peep from either person. It was unusual of   
such a quiet day to be occuring in our home. A five year old was   
rarely silent, and it was quite obvious that Selene was as normal as   
the next toddler. And even though this struck me as strange, it   
didn't seem to ignite my motherly instinct, if such a thing was   
indeed true. I wandered about the yard for a few moments, confused as   
to where the duo might have gone to. Lunch was long over I mused to   
myself, trying to uncover any new kind of idea as to where they could   
be hiding.   
  
After moments of turning nothing up in the garden, my mind began to   
mount with worry. It started small, and I began to grasp at   
uncertainties, small notions that I subconciously I knew were not   
true, things like wondering if perhaps I had missed them inside the   
house, or maybe they had gone for a walk by themselves when I hadn't   
awoken. These feelings increased and the frantic paranoia took over.   
I ripped around our home, checking every crevice, large enough ones   
to house both bodies, and ones that no human could possibly squeeze   
into. The desperation was beginning to set in.   
  
It was about then that I bolted out the back door towards the garden   
once more upon a small sound that could have come from that general   
direction. My steps slowed, I didn't want to overlook them when I   
ran, and I found myself looking back onto our large, two story home,   
eyes upturned to the roof in a last effort to search for them.   
The next moments seemed painfully slow and helpless to me. I heard a   
snap from above, and low wail that grew to a high pitched squeal. In   
order came a thick branch from the oak behind me, tumbling to my   
feet, and seconds after came a tangle of blonde hair and limp limbs,   
frighteningly silent once the dull thump rang from the ground on   
which she fell. I stared in horror for what felt like years and   
eternities, too scared to even make a move, breath or even think. If   
I were to dwell on it for even a moment, it would become all too real   
and honest and I wouldn't be able to deny it anymore.   
  
But once the tears threatened to surface and my vision blurred, I   
had to blink them back and the reality set in as my eyeline broke. I   
felt as if I were made of lead and I couldn't move nearly as fast as   
my heart was telling me was necessary. My hands shook violently, and   
I was fearful I would drop her once I was able to get a grip. I bent   
down weakly and hoisted her gently but firmly in my arms, not knowing   
how or where to continue. I couldn't think straight and I almost   
sobbed at how helpless I had become in the previous minutes.   
  
I eventually found my way to the gate that lead to the front yard,   
and awkwardly, and still so unsure, I carried my flacid daughter   
noiselessly to the desolate street. The tears came unceasingly now,   
and I couldn't help but wonder what in Gods name was happening. What   
dream was I living in, that I could feel so apart from the situation,   
despite the weighty and heavy girl I held in my own arms. Nothing   
seemed to be true, nothing felt as if it existed. It was surreal and   
horrifying all at the same time, like the nightmare you awake from   
that you can not possibly begin to understand, but you can't stop   
trying nonetheless. I wanted to escape, but was trapped, and so I   
sobbed instead.   
  
"Hello?" My voice was hoarse, and barely above a whisper. When I   
found my expected reply of more silence, I retrieved my will and   
bellowed again. "HELLO?!" The tone cracked and I shook my head   
angrily. "Please! Please, I need help!" I realized then that a   
sentence was too much for my mind and emotions to handle. I shortened   
it. "HELP!"   
  
I fumbled about the dirty Stratford street, my feet waiting to give   
out and just collapse, but I plugged on, desperate to seek the help   
of someone, anyone. I hated everything at that moment, hated it all   
for making me become so helpless, so submissive and unquestioning. I   
had never been down these roads or avenues before, and couldn't cease   
the confused and scared emotions coursing through me. I didn't know   
where to go, who to find. I was completely and utterly lost, in every   
possible sense of the word.   
  
I shifted my weight to my hip as I numbly moved Selene in my grasp.   
I bellowed again, my voice growing thin, not knowing any other action   
to take. I had never in my life felt so alone, and if I had been in   
the right mind to think, I fear I might have fainted. But as it   
stood, my brained whirled in every direction, refusing to remain   
stationary. I wished I could have done something more, but I was   
dumbstruck.   
  
I could hardly believe my ears when the sound of carriage wheels   
crunching on gravel and rocks rang through my fears like angels   
singing from the heavens. My body swiveled impossibly towards the   
sound and I watched in ecstacy as a open carriage ambled towards me,   
a lone driver directing it. I broke out into a trot, yelling as much   
as I could to the man, silently hoping my prayers had been answered   
in the presence of this man.   
  
"Sir! Sir, please, I need help!" With a free arm I waved   
psychotically until he caught site of my figure and pulled the reins   
to a halt. He nodded automatically and took the bundle in my arms   
mercifully away from me in quiet understanding.   
  
"Climb in and hold on." He motioned towards the seat next to him as   
he cradled my daughter in his large arms. I nodded mutely, my body   
shaking from fear and relief as the situation was taken partly from   
my hands. I put faith and trust in this stranger, and didn't question   
my motives as the buggy started with a jolt and the crack of a whip.   
  
"Are you all right?" The voice muddled through my hazy thoughts and   
I gave him a confused expression and a small blink of   
uncomprehension. "Are you all right?" He repeated. I nodded slightly,   
not really sure whether it was true or not, but feeling as if I need   
some type of reply. He nodded sharply once and turned his attention   
back to the road. I succumbed to my obliviousness and let the colors   
around me blur until they were all indistinguishable masses of color,   
passing me on all sides.   
  
I don't remember much else.   
  
*****   
  
The next thought I had become aware of was a firm, strong arm   
enveloping my waist, escorting me once more to the steady earth below   
the carriage. My feet began to walk, slowly at first, trying hard to   
stay in pace with the larger male now already through the door of the   
clinic in front of me. My speed increased every few meters and I   
regained most caution and the worry returned. The feeling, however   
unsettling, was welcome as I felt once more in control of myself.   
  
I entered the building a few seconds afterwards, the mysterious man   
awaiting my arrival at another door, this time without my daughter in   
his embrace. I understood immediately and took a seat at a chair on   
the far right. A woman in a simple cotton dress entered a moment   
later, tea cup and warm towel in hand. I thanked her with a simple   
nod as I accepted the items, only to lay them down on the table next   
to me.   
  
I fidgeted incessantly, my eyes boring unseeingly into the wall   
fifty feet in front of me. I was mildly aware of the man still   
standing in the doorway that lead to the examination room, but my   
mind wasn't ready to approach him at that time. I was still   
concentrating all my energy and prayers on willing my daughter back   
to health.   
  
"Mrs. Williams?" I was up like a shot at the sound of my name, my   
eyes rivited on the man who had just entered. He gave me a reassuring   
grin and a slight nod as he made his way over to me. I felt my   
shoulders sag, and unbeknownst to me, all the tension seemed to leave   
my body. "She's going to be fine." I nodded, now fully comprehending   
my surroundings. I blocked out everything else that filtered from his   
lips. To me, knowing that she was still in existence was enough.   
  
"She's resting, but as soon as her strength is back, I'll release her   
to your capable care." I nodded once more.   
  
"Thank you." The words came out in a rushed breathe of relief, and I   
sank gratefully into my seat once more. I rung my tired face in my   
hands and sighed, thanking God each time I inhaled.   
  
"Ms. Williams?" My neck snapped to attention and I stared, confused,   
at the taller gentleman standing in front of me. With a shake of my   
head and a slight laugh, I smiled. "I'm Darien Jacobson." He gave a   
small motion towards the door the doctor had just exited from. "I'm   
happy to hear your daughter will be all right." I nodded, still   
smiling blissfully.   
  
"Thank you so much Mr. Jacobson. For everything." I trailed off, and   
punctuated the thought with a sigh. "It was really very generous of   
you to help us out so suddenly."   
  
"Not at all." He said, shaking his head fervently. "I would expect   
nothing less from a human being. I'm just glad it all worked out, and   
that no serious damage was done." He chuckled. "Besides a small heart   
attack on your part." I smiled, my whole body weary still.   
  
"I wish I could repay you right off hand...." I said, searching   
behind me for anything I might have inadvertantly brought with me but   
ultimately coming up empty. I gave a reluctant sigh.   
  
"There is absolutely no need, Ms. Williams. I could never take any   
money for this." He gave me a broad grin, his handsome face lighting   
up at the action. For the first time, I noticed the man who had   
become my daughters saviour, my mind now fully ready for a new   
distraction from the dismounting stress.   
  
Under a somewhat askew head of hair, midnight black, I was welcomed   
by a pair of deep blue eyes, still soft and unassuming, even after   
the harrowing ordeal we had witnessed. Over 6 feet tall, shoulders   
broad and muscular, I could tell right away that under the work   
clothes, now a bit dirty from the buggy ride, was a trim, well built   
body. I felt a slight blush creep up, the memory of just how close I   
had been to that body as he helped me from the carriage, seeping   
unwillingly into my conciousness. He, thankfully, didn't seem to   
notice.   
  
"I insist of showing my gratitude, though." My voice was firm and I   
let my gaze harden stubbornly on his own. "Come to dinner tomorrow   
night. I know Selene would absolutely love it, and my husband no   
doubt will thank to offer his thanks as well." I smiled genuinely   
then. "I won't take no for an answer."   
  
His eyes glowed with a gentle intensity as his face illuminated with   
another handsome smile. A throaty chuckle erupted and once more my   
cheeks grew hot as the gaze drew on longer and longer.   
  
"Well then, I don't think I can refuse. I'll be there, Ms.   
Williams." I let a satisfied smile slide onto my lips and my eyes   
twinkled.   
  
"Tomorrow night then."   
  
*****   
  
"She's asleep finally." I fell back on the loveseat in the parlor of   
our home later that evening, my husband standing no more than twenty   
feet in front of me. I leaned my head against the back and sighed.   
  
"I don't understand how you could have let this happen Serena." Came   
the muffled voice of Harlan and I bristled, my heart pounding in my   
ears. I could not prepare myself for one of his infamous tirades, and   
I was afraid that I would no doubt recieve all the blame for the   
matter. I did feel uncontrollably to blame, but to hear someone else   
speak it was almost unbearable.   
  
"I apologize, Harlan, but with all due respect..." I started   
timidly, but was almost immediately cut off.   
  
"No "buts" Serena. I leave my daughter in your care while I am at   
work, and I expect that as a mother, you will keep her safe from   
harm." He shook his head, his false disappoinment dripping from every   
movemnt. "Is that too much to ask?" The tears welled up inside me and   
I felt my bottom lip quiver. The guilt and shame felt incredibly   
binding, and I wanted nothing more than to just explode right then   
and there.   
  
"I am sorry." I couldn't muster much else in reply. I was, for once,   
at a loss.   
  
"You had just better be thankful that Selene is safe..." I nodded   
in reply.   
  
"If it hadn't been for Mr. Jacobson....." I trailed off. Harlan's   
body tightened, and I sucked in another breath, waiting for the next   
tantrum to begin.   
  
"If you had been more responsible, this would not have happened." He   
bit out evenly. My whole body stiffened and I knew if I were smart, I   
would leave it at that. I didn't know how he would react to my news   
of Mr. Jacobson joining us for supper, but things could only become   
more severe if I waited too long. I inhaled sharply and decided to   
take my chances.   
  
"Harlan, that reminds me." I cleared my throat as he stared at me   
with expectant eyes. "I was very indebted to him this afternoon, as   
you can imagine, and I hadn't any way to really thank him for all he   
did." He blinked, and I accepted his silence as a good sign and   
contined. "And so I invited him for dinner tomorrow night."   
  
"You did what?" Each word was tempered, and I watched as his eyes   
grew larger and larger with each syllable, the veins beginning to   
bulge on the side of his head. I shudder, amazed at the turn the   
conversation seemed to be taking, without any warning. Each mood he   
shifted to was more bizarre and inexplainable than the next, and I   
swallowed hard, not knowing what exactly how to react, but I was sure   
that no matter which way I chose, it would inevitably be the wrong   
one. "You invited a complete stranger into our home?"   
  
"Harlan, I had no money, and I could not let the man go without   
thanking him for all his help." I said in defense, standing up   
straight in an effort.   
  
"I can not believe you did not consult with me before you invited   
someone you have known for no longer than an hour into my home! Have   
you no intelligence Serena? What if this man is a criminal? What if   
something should happen during this dinner? Did you even consider   
such things?" The air whistled as he inhaled loudly through his nose   
and stared at me, shaking his head, shallow eyes boring into me. "My   
God Serena, how can you be so unthinking?" I shrunk back   
automatically, having experienced this one too many times before.   
  
"He saved your daughters life! Please Harlan, try to be a little   
more understanding." I closed my eyes and snapped my mouth shut the   
second the words left my mouth. I knew the look he must have been   
shooting at me, and I knew what was to come.   
  
"I WILL not reward a man for doing his own civic duty, what would   
only be expected of any daft idiot who would stumble upon such a   
situation." His expression fell a bit and his eyes narrowed. "And   
further more, Serena, I will not have such blatant disrespect in my   
own home, by my own wife." He stood up suddenly and exhaled sharply.   
  
"By your insolence, and yours alone, we have entered into this   
situation. And I reluctantly agree that because of your idiocy, we   
can not back out of this engagement." He leaned in towards me, and I   
held his gaze until my will and confidence gave out and I look away   
cowardly. "However, so that we are clear on this for future   
reference...I will not tolerate this behavior from you again."   
He left without another word. I stared helplessly into the wall   
before me as I sank slowly to the chair beneath me. Relieved and   
terrified, I once again let the tears fall.   
  
*****   
  
"I can't thank you enough for such a lovely evening." I gave a warm   
smile to Darien, hoping to make up for the poor treatment from my   
husbands end of the conversation. I didn't know whether to be   
embarrassed or thankful that he hadn't said three words during the   
whole meal. I had hoped, obviously in vain, that he might make an   
attempt to be gracious. All I had gotten from him were icy glares and   
few "hmph's" in reply to any question darted at him. The fact that   
Mr. Jacobson hadn't noticed, or had pretended not to, provided little   
comfort. Selene and I had been the only source of constant chatter in   
the whole duration.   
  
"It was the least we could do, after all you did the other day. I   
wish we could have done more." I said sadly, and I blushed as Harlan   
grunted angrily from the other side of the table. Mr. Jacobson didn't   
give it a second thought.   
  
"Not at all. I'm glad I could give some assistence, if only a   
little." He grinned back at me, and I let my shoulders relax. I felt   
very easy around him, and the deep, soulful way he looked at me made   
my nerves calm. I felt very confident and at home, something I hadn't   
experienced since I was an adolescent, long before I had stumbled   
into this marriage.   
  
"It was an unfortunate accident, and it was lucky you were there." I   
stated matter-of-factly. Harlan snorted, and for once, we both cast   
glances towards the glaring blonde, my expression a bit more   
tentative than his.   
  
"Perhaps if you had been a bit less careless, Serena, the   
"unfortunate accident" might never have occured." He kept his eyes on   
his plate as he carefully folded his napkin, in a false attempt at   
ambivolence. I blushed furiously, and stared down into my lap,   
humiliated once more. What had I been thinking? Did I really expect   
Harlan to be a gentleman for once? Especially when forced him into   
this in the first place?   
  
"Mr. Williams, I believe your wife, was doing the best she could.   
When I found her, she was extremely shaken and disturbed. It would   
have obvious to even the most lame idiots how worried she was." The   
darker man shot back evenly, not waiting for Harlan to even address   
him. My jaw dropped and the crimson on my cheeks deepened. "It was,   
as you both said, an accident."   
  
"I believe I am a bit more aquainted with my family than you are, Mr   
Jacobson. And Serena has been careless since the day Selene was born.   
Perhaps if I had been home-"   
  
"If you had been home, nothing would have happened any differently,   
and I would put money on that. Serena has done what any caring mother   
would and could do." Darien cut Harlan off mid-sentence, and I felt   
my head go light. No one ever dared cross Harlan. He was a pistol,   
and had a temper that could blow even the strongest willed men clear   
across the room. I watched in horror as Darien and Harlan locked   
gazes, neither man budging an inch.   
  
"A cat is a better mother than she is." Once more the tears wanted   
to show themselves, but I was too engrossed in the conversation to   
give them any heed. The idea that a man I hardly knew would defend my   
honor enthralled me and I couldn't fight the bliss that began to well   
inside me. Never in my life had I witnessed such selflessness, and on   
my behalf. It was impossible, despite being right in front of my   
eyes.   
  
"She is a wonderful mother, and I think that if you were to spend   
more time with your family, where you should be, and less time   
wrapped in your own trivial affairs, you might not be so blind to   
such things. I am a virtual stranger and I know her-"   
  
"Exactly! You are a stranger, and yet you pretend to know all about   
me and my family!" It was Harlan's turn to interject and he stood up,   
boring down on the taller, stronger man at the other end.   
  
"I don't need to know you personally. I know your type, Mr.   
Williams -- disrespectful, cold, selfish, abusive and suffocating. You   
are the worst kind of human being to become a father." Darien bit   
out, rising also from his seat. My head shot from side to side,   
watching the fight ensue and I couldn't think of any possible way to   
stop it without getting myself into an even larger mess. So I sat   
silently, amazed.   
  
"The fact that a single, uneducated man, 20 years my junior, would   
give me parenting advice is laughable! I should give you-"   
  
"Daddy?"   
  
Three heads whirled in the direction of the stairs, where a   
sleepy-eyed Selene stood, yawning and stretching, oblivious to   
argument occurring right before her eyes. I swallowed anxiously as   
Harlan immediately took up the responsibilty of retrieving her,   
ending the discussion with that.   
  
"You should leave...." I said, tapping Mr. Jacobson, still standing   
near the table, his gaze set in deep thought. He look down at me and   
the hardness melted from his face like butter. He nodded and gathered   
up his coat and followed me towards the door.   
  
*****   
  
"I really must apologize for the behavior of my husband." I stared   
hard down at the concrete steps, once I had shut the door behind me,   
and the both of us were in the privacy of the open Stratford air. "He   
isn't normally so rude to guests." He nodded slightly.   
  
"I accept, but I somehow get the feeling that Mr. Harlan Williams   
isn't the welcoming type." I kept my mouth shut. "It was a wonderful   
dinner, nonetheless though." He chuckled slightly. "Up until the last   
10 minutes, of course." He caught my eyes and gave me that beautiful   
grin of his, and the anxiety ran free from my veins. I gave a slight   
blush.   
  
"Well, I felt it was necessary. I don't know what I would have done   
without your help yesterday. I really do owe you a lot more than   
dinner. However, I'm afraid...." I gave a small, inaudible shudder as   
my eyes darted towards the house. He nodded in understanding.   
  
"Of course. It was really nice to see you again, Ms. Williams." His   
smile replaced an almost fleeting look of an unintelligible emotion.   
Regret? Disappointment, perhaps?   
  
"And you as well, Mr. Jacobson." I replied warmly, the blush still   
present.   
  
"I rather enjoyed your company. It was very refreshing being able to   
have a real conversation with someone." I just returned the statement   
with a broad grin, and he held my content gaze for a while, my pulse   
picking up as the seconds ticked on. It was obscene, and I must have   
looked ridiculous, but I didn't want to look away, despite the   
uneasiness growing around me.   
  
But within a moment, it was gone, and he had retreated to the step   
below me. He turned back and once more he graced me with that   
beautiful, heart stopping smile.   
  
"Take good care of yourself, Ms. Williams." His voice was low, a   
slight tinge of reluctance filtering through the night breeze. And   
before I could react, he took my hand in his, raising it slowly to   
his mouth. I held my breath in shock and disbelief, my mind stopping   
everything else in my body in those few seconds, his lips tenderly   
pressed against my flesh. I inhaled. It was over before I had to   
change to even consider doing anything, and I blinked in order to   
clear the image from my eyes, but I couldn't shake it from my brain.   
  
His eyes gazed out at me from wispy strands of hair, and I felt my   
hand freeze in place as he held it in his own, and I almost imagined   
I could feel his very life's blood coursing through his veins. "For   
the life of me, I will never understand how a man like Harlan ever   
got a woman like you." He gave me that honest, broad smile once more,   
as if he really had no idea what he had done to me.   
  
"Good night."   
  
I watched him retreat without another look back. No words formed in   
my mouth, but my hand was still poised in the position he left it. My   
eyes were wide and my throat was dry, and the only thought that I   
could even begin to muster up was how desperately I wanted to see him   
again.   
  
  
*****************************************   
  
OK, a few things that MUST be said - This is a re-re-write. I've written it like, 4 times by now. And I REALLY am displeased with it. But I refuse to do it again. *L* Sue me, I'm lazy. Anywho, this isn't the greatest thing I've ever done, but I LOVE Volume 2 - I put my heart and soul into it, and I think it shows. Anyway, AN's are long and at the top. Read those for the low-down.   
  
ropachan@cox.net  
  
cielenvoye@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sailorananke/ 


	2. Love Through Time :: Volume 1, Chapter i...

OK, well, if you weren't totally turned off by lack of writing skills in chapter one, chapter two should be like a cold shower. ^^;; OK, well, hopefully not. Again, this is a few years old, but I wanted to post something a little different than "Rouge", so I drug this up. And a couple friends like this more than my other stuff, sooo.... Read it and weep! MWUHAHAHAHAH! Anyway, if you want the specifics on the origins of the story, read the AN's at the top of Chapter One. Otherwise, oooooon with the story!  
  
ropachan@cox.net  
  
cielenvoye@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sailorananke/  
  
  
**********************   
  
Love Through Time ~ A Darien And Serena Saga   
Volume I, Chapter II   
  
  
  
"The insolence of that upstart!" I heard Harlan mumble to himself, as I   
ventured back inside. I found him pacing back and forth, his head down,   
muttering about our guest.   
  
"Really Harlan, he was a guest! How could you be so rude?" I asked,   
tentatively approaching him. I knew enough to be cautious when he was in   
these moods. He whirled around at this, his eyes flaring.   
  
"That impudent young man enters MY home, and proceeds to insinuate that   
I am a bad father, and you feel the need to defend him, Serena?" He   
bellowed, his face turning all sorts of shades.   
  
"For God's sake, he saved your daughters life! How can you be so cruel?   
If it wasn't for him, Selene could be DEAD right now!" I shot back. I was   
appalled by how unreasonable Harlan was being about this. This was totally   
uncalled for!   
  
"He was a disrespectful little roach, and I am only glad that I will   
never have to see his wretched face again." He bit out, a sneer rising from   
his face.   
  
"I'm sure he feels the same way, but I'll make sure I tell him that   
when I see him." I muttered, feeling the tension drop slightly. I began to   
clean up the dishes from the table, when Harlan whipped around, his body   
writhing in anger.   
  
"You are to never see that man again, do you understand me? I don't   
want you or Selene near him, ever!" He barked at me, his voice getting raspy   
from his shouting. I began to feel own anger rise, as he spoke. I was   
starting to feel like a prisoner in my own home. I wasn't part of his   
family, I was his employee! Someone he could control like a chess piece!   
  
"He saved Selene's life, and I WILL thank him for it, with or without   
your permission." I said, standing up straight as I spoke. I watched him   
begin to walk towards me, his fists clenched at his sides, so tightly the   
knuckles turned white. I felt my confidence slip away as he stopped, 6   
inches from my face.   
  
"Most men in town would strike their wives at such talk Serena. I may   
be under control now, but mark my words, one day you'll regret ever talking   
back to me. You will be sorry." He said, his hot breath beating down on me   
as his eyes bore into my own. I could feel my back writhing in fear, and I   
couldn't move. Harlan had never struck me before, nor had he threatened to.   
I knew he was right. He wouldn't tolerate this anymore, but I was in too   
deep now. He wasn't the sort who respected women, but I wasn't looking for   
his respect. All I could think about was freedom.   
  
***************   
  
  
"Hello Mrs. William's!"   
  
"Good Day, Elizabeth." I answered the petite, cheery eyed maid.   
  
"Mrs. Ansel will be out in a few minutes. She's helping Anna with the   
tea." She said, as she led me into the small, cozy parlor. I sat down on the   
velvet couch, as I looked around the familiar room. This was the home of   
Patrice and William Ansel. Patrice had been my best friend since I married   
Harlan, and she knew everything that went on in our home. She was the only   
person who knew how unhappy I was with Harlan. She, on the other hand, was   
the picture of happiness in her home. She was deeply in love with William,   
and I understood why. He was handsome, kind, warm, and extremely caring. He   
was unlike most men in town, in the fact that he had the utmost admiration   
for his wife, and respected her more than anyone. His only flaw was the fact   
that he was a colleague of Harlan's, and, although he knew better, he stood   
up for him, his defense that Harlan was "smart, and well thinking.".   
  
"Serena!" I heard Patrice squeal, as she threw open the door. She   
walked quickly to the couch, leading Anna into the room with a large silver   
tray, and teapots in hand. "Oh, you haven't come over in such a long time!   
What have you been doing?" She asked, sitting down next to me. I smiled,   
knowing fully well that she knew what had happened. She was simply waiting   
for me to tell her.   
  
"Well, Selene had an accident, unfortunately." I heard Patrice gasp,   
"She's perfectly fine of course, but it did keep my busy."   
  
"What happened?" She asked.   
  
"She was playing in the oak in the front, and she fell. It had to be   
the most frightening thing I've ever witnessed." I said, shuddering as I   
remembered. Patrice's forehead wrinkled in concern as she listened.   
  
"Well what did you do?" She said.   
  
"Panic first of all." I said, laughing a little. "I wasn't quite sure   
where to go, but I finally ran into a young man who helped me take her to   
the doctor." I said, shaking my head, reminded of the past night's fight   
between Darien and Harlan. "I don't know what I would have done, had he not   
shown up."   
  
"Who was he? Anyone you knew?"   
  
"No, I'd never seen him before in my life. I suppose he moved here   
recently, but he knew exactly where to go. His name was Darien Jacobson. He   
was extremely kind, and I wish I knew how to thank him enough for it." I   
said, sighing, still thinking about Harlan's threat last night. I was more   
worried about what Harlan would do if he ever found out.   
  
"Hmm. " She said, thinking.   
  
"Harlan detests him, however I can't figure out why." Patrice raised a   
suspicious eyebrow at me, and I laughed.   
  
"I invited him over for dinner last night, in order to thank him, but   
he and Harlan got into an awful fight. They even woke Selene up." I said,   
shaking my head at the memory. I didn't want to think what would have   
happened if she hadn't woken up.   
  
"Well, I've never known Harlan to be a rational man, you know.   
Although, your right, it really doesn't make sense why he didn't appreciate   
what he did. You'd think he'd be grateful!" Patrice marveled. I nodded   
quietly, still thinking it over.   
  
"Harlan warned me never to see him again, but I don't think I could   
live with myself if I didn't do something to thank him. He really does   
deserve it, despite what Harlan thinks." I mused. It was her turn to nod.   
"You had better be careful, though. Harlan is liable to be very upset   
  
should he find out." She warned, raising her eyes. I smiled. I could be   
almost positive that he would never find out, however. He was at work during   
the day, and I was always alone, besides Selene and the few workers in the   
house.   
"You needn't worry about that, Patrice. He may be respected, but he's   
also rather blind to these things." I laughed. I knew I could count on her   
to keep silent too. She wasn't too fond of Harlan herself, although she   
rarely voiced that opinion to me. Most people felt the same way. Myself   
included.   
  
  
***********   
  
  
Although I desperately wanted to thank Darien, I realized I knew next   
to nothing about the man! I was in a such a panic when Selene fell that I   
didn't think to ask him where he worked, or where he lived. I really had no   
idea who I would ask about such things, or where I should start. I decided   
though, that it would be best to ask around where we first met. On the   
street, just after Selene's accident, if I could find my way back there....   
  
I had a lot of time that afternoon, and decided that I would go today.   
I left our home around eleven o'clock, and ventured through the somewhat   
busy streets of Stratford. Before too long, I found myself right where I   
wanted to be. Just a few feet down the block was the doctor's where we had   
taken Selene. I smiled to myself, happy at my self-reliance. This tiny bit   
of independence was a new thing for me, and it felt good. I hardly ever went   
out of the house during the day unescorted. Harlan would probably whip me if   
he knew.   
  
I suddenly realized that I wasn't scared of the consequences. After   
that evening, after standing up to Harlan, I realized that I had confidence.   
Confidence that I never realized before. It was exhilarating, knowing that I   
could be strong, rather than Harlan's doormat. I also felt I owed a little   
bit of that to Darien. Watching him stand up to Harlan was overwhelming.   
Most people knew enough not to. Knew that Harlan was a powerful man in this   
town, and he wouldn't hesitate on using that power on people. Especially   
people he didn't particularly like.   
  
I laughed aloud as I realized what I had been thinking about. I hardly   
knew this man! And yet, I was practically calling him my savior! I realized   
I was coming on a small store on the corner of the street I was on, and   
decided this would be the best place to start. I don't know what I expected,   
but I had to begin somewhere.   
  
It was a large book store, probably one of the bigger ones in town, I   
mused. In the back corner, was a large oak desk, and perched on a large   
cushioned chair was him, Darien. I laughed at my good luck, just before   
realizing I didn't know what I was going to say to him. I didn't expect to   
find him so easily, and now that I had, I really wasn't sure what to do! I   
did decide that standing there in the middle of the store was a bad idea, so   
I collected my courage and walked slowly to the back of the room, my heart   
pounding. I felt my palms get clammy, and my mind whirled. What was the   
matter with me? All this, just because I was going to talk to him? I must   
have been more nervous than I thought!   
  
He watched me curiously as I approached, and I knew he was trying to   
figure out who I was. A look of recognition crossed his face, and a large   
grin spread. He jumped right up from behind the desk and walked to meet me.   
I began to feel myself smile as well, I imagined we must look incredibly   
silly, just smiling at each other, but I couldn't help it.   
  
"I never expected to see your beautiful face in here, Serena. This is a   
pleasant surprise, I must say!" He remarked. I smiled in reply.   
  
"I must admit that I was quite shocked to find you here." I laughed   
lightly at my own private joke. "I was planning on asking around town for   
you, but this made it a lot easier." He gave me a suspicious yet suggestive   
look and I felt the blood rise to my face as my cheeks grew hot. I ducked my   
head as I began to explain. "I wanted to apologize again for last night. I   
want to assure you that my husband isn't usually so....uh, rude." I said,   
struggling to find a better word but falling short. He nodded in response   
but kept a respectful silence. "I hope you won't judge my family on Harlan's   
outbursts."   
  
"I'll tell you Ms. Williams, I could never judge a family on such a   
poor example." He said as he turned and headed back to his desk, practically   
making me scurry after him just to make him audible. He suddenly turned   
around, making me halt to a stop, as he added, "I'd much rather judge it on   
_you_ ." My feet grew stiff and I felt myself bolted to the floor, as his   
eyes bore deep into my own, and I found it impossible to look away. He gave   
me a slight smile after what seemed like an eternity, and turned back to his   
desk. I exhaled a large breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in as I   
rubbed my now moist palms onto the silky fabric of my dress.   
  
"Mr. Jacobson, I must ask that you don't say such things like that." I   
gave a nervous nod in the direction of the door. "Harlan is well known   
around town, and if anything got back to him...." His head popped up from   
looking at his books and he gave me a serious look.   
  
"I'm sure the people of this town have better things to do than gossip   
about me." He gave me a matter -of - fact grin as he added, "I also get the   
feeling most people here feel the same way I do about Mr. Harlan Williams."   
He turned around again and I bit my lip in anticipation when I heard his   
muffled voice call "Including _you_ ."   
  
My brow furrowed and I almost raised my voice when the bell rang, signaling   
another customer had entered. Without so much as a glance or even an   
acknowledging gesture, he left to attend to the new person. I huffed in   
frustration before giving in to his logic a second later. He was right, and   
I knew it. I sighed defeatedly and leaned against his desk. I had the sudden   
urge to just leave the store and never come back. That of course would be   
the responsible thing to do, but for some reason, I didn't move. I mingled   
around the back, picking a few books off the shelves and flipping through   
them. It was amidst my rummaging when an excess volume clattered to the   
wooden floor and I uttered a few remarks and bent down to replace it back in   
its' place. I was dusting the binding off as I read the cover when a   
seemingly loud voice boomed behind me.   
  
"That's one of my favorites." I sucked in a breath as I whirled   
protectively around, my face going pale as a ghost. I gave a relieved sigh   
as an amused figure began to laugh at my expense. I thrust my hands on my   
hips as I gave a disparaging glare at Darien, who now stood, shaking with   
laughter a few feet above me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I   
let out another estranged breath and looked up at him.   
  
"I meant it though. That's one of the best." He said grinning as he   
pointed to the leather bound book. "Do you read much?" I nodded as I   
casually leafed through the pages.   
  
"When I can. Harlan of course buys all the books, but I'm usually the   
one who ends up reading them." I punctuated the thought with a small laugh.   
"He says there are too many conflicting thoughts in them. Usually quits   
halfway through if they don't agree with him." Darien gave a huge grin and   
nodded.   
  
"I never pictured Mr. Williams as a particularly open-minded man." He   
said to no one in particular. I turned back to the book as I examined the   
text. "Would you like to buy it?" I looked up suddenly and shook my head   
immediately.   
  
"Harlan would never let me buy this alone. I'd have to bring him back   
with me, before he'd spend his money on...." Before I could finish, Darien   
had grabbed the book from my hands and had taken it back to the desk,   
causing me to follow him curiously around again, frustrated at this little   
game of tag he seemed to be leading. He arrived his desk and jotted   
something down then looked up, a beautiful smile lighting up his face.   
  
"Then take it. It's yours." I gave him a questioning look, as if he   
hadn't understood a word I had just said. "Call it a gift." I sighed in   
exasperation and shook my head slowly.   
  
"I can't. Harlan wouldn't like it...." I said reluctantly, gazing at the   
book he had pushed towards me.   
  
"I'm not trying to please Harlan." He said shortly. I gazed at it   
longingly, wanting to accept it so badly. I gritted my teeth, trying to come   
up with reasons to just take off and leave. I glanced tentatively up at him,   
and he cocked an eyebrow, testing me. "It's a gift, nothing more." I   
breathed out and gave in to him, taking the book and placing it in my hand   
bag.   
  
"I'd like to pay you for it, somehow..." I said, still reluctant to   
accept it so willingly. He shook his head.   
  
"It's yours, pure and simple." He replied easily. I looked up   
questioningly and his quiet gaze assured me. I smiled brightly and he gave   
me an easy grin back. "Maybe someday you'll return next time you need a   
book." I laughed and nodded. I glanced at his clock and turned back to him.   
  
"I really must go. It's almost 1, and I promised Selene I'd have lunch   
with her." He nodded and waved goodbye. I turned and headed to the door when   
I turned around impulsively and gave him my biggest smile. "Thank you   
again!" He gave me one last wave, and I was out the door.   
  
********   
  
  
"I don't believe I've ever seen you read so much in one week, let alone   
one day Mrs. Williams!" Sarah exclaimed as she walked inside the back door,   
her hair frazzled from a rambunctious afternoon with Selene. I looked up,   
marking my page as I laughed.   
  
"It's very interesting. Probably one of the best I've ever read." I   
said, gesturing to the book. She nodded knowingly. A cry rang through the   
air, fading clearly into a high pitched giggle, and Sarah heaved a great   
sigh. With a few meager steps she was headed out the door once again,   
chasing wearily after the tiny little terror. I turned my attention back to   
my reading, now almost half way through the book.   
  
It wasn't much longer until all 254 pages were done, and I shut the back   
cover with flourish.   
  
"Whew!" I said, leaning back into the cushions of the chair in the   
parlor. I rubbed my tired eyes as I checked the clock above the mantel. Only   
another hour before Harlan returned. I grimaced. I knew there was no way he   
could possibly know that I had run into Darien, but my heart pounded   
fiercely in my chest at the very idea. I sighed in fear as I picked up the   
book and placed it in its' now permanent home, nestled in between Harlan's   
many volumes. I knew he would never notice one new book, especially since he   
never even bothered to give the case a second look. I dusted my hands and   
stepped back. I turned and left the room, hoping to fix my now crumpled   
clothes before my darling husband returned home.   
  
********   
  
  
"Well, sweetheart, how was your day?" The youngster squealed in delight   
as her father pulled her easily off the floor and tossed her into the air.   
She giggled profusely and even I had to smile as her face lit up with bliss.   
She really was beautiful, I had to say. Not that it was a hard thing to   
admit.   
  
"Sarah and I played tag outside, and Mommy and I ate lunch together."   
She giggled as he bounced her. "The we played tag again!" he laughed   
heartily as he pulled her to his side and walked into the dining room, just   
as Sarah was setting the table for supper.   
  
"It sounds like you had a pretty full day." Selene nodded in reply as   
he set her down at the table, and she ungracefully sniffed the permeated   
air, trying to identify the dinner the maids had been preparing. I followed   
the two and eventually found my own seat just as the service began.   
  
Dinner was silent, and I ate cautiously, waiting upon the inevitable   
question as to what I had done today. I had carefully orchestrated a long   
story that I had also instructed the maids to go along with. My mouth chewed   
slow, silent bites, my eyes never leaving my plate. Selene kept Harlan busy   
with aimless questions, and I began to wonder if maybe I was going to be   
able to avoid his interrogation. My pulse slowed to it's normal rate as the   
maids began to clean the plates and get out the tea, which Harlan normally   
took in his study. I closed my eyes gratefully as the steaming pot was   
placed on the table and poured into the saucers, all the while, Harlan's   
attention diverted to the curious toddler that sat to his right. I sighed in   
relief as he gathered up his papers from the table in the den.   
  
"Serena." My head snapped up and I was aware of the slight flush that   
had risen to my face. I only hoped he was too far to notice.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"What did you do with yourself all day?" I gulped nervously and sat up   
straight as I cleared my throat, trying desperately to stall him.   
  
"I um, well, for a while...."   
  
"Well, don't just stutter darling, tell me how you busied yourself." He   
began to raise his voice and I pursed my lips, half frustrated and half   
afraid.   
  
"I read." Popped out of my mouth so quickly I hadn't had time to check   
it. My eyes widened and I snapped my jaw shut as soon as the words were out.   
I studied his reaction, praying to the heavens he would accept it.   
  
He glanced at his paper absently and nodded. "Very good." He muttered,   
not even looking up as he ventured down the hall to his study. I sat in the   
same spot for many seconds afterwards, unable to believe it had been that   
easy. My excited breath came out long and fast and I laughed uneasily as I   
fell back into the dining room chair. I gave a final sigh and closed my   
eyes. It had been that easy.   
  
  
******   
  
  
"Make sure you keep Selene busy while I'm gone." I instructed Sarah as   
I pulled my hat strings over my jaw. Sarah nodded knowingly. I gave her a   
small smile and she returned it whole heartedly. After working for us for a   
number of years, I knew I could trust her not to tell Harlan about my second   
little excursion into town. It had been 4 days, and I was still in awe of   
how I had gotten away with leaving on my own. If just being out alone gave   
me a sense of independence, getting away with it gave me confidence. I was   
feeling much more like I had when I was younger, before Harlan had taken my   
freedom away from me and practically bound me in my bed.   
  
I closed the door behind me as I walked down the front steps of our   
house, and onto the open street that stretched out now in front of me. I   
started down the now familiar road, knowing exactly where I was headed,   
however much a mystery my motivation was.   
  
Although I was filled with my new found confidence and independence I   
wasn't sure I dared journey anywhere but the book store, at least, not just   
yet. I knew for a fact that Harlan wouldn't go into such a unknown nook as   
Darien had. No, he much preferred the plush, well respected, and   
considerably more expensive shops to purchase from.   
  
A few minutes later, I found myself walking into the ringing of the   
bell above his door, looking from corner to corner, hoping to catch a   
glimpse of his familiar face. After failing to find him, I began to walk   
amongst the many shelves of books, eventually finding my way into the   
fiction part, and amused myself by flipping through the many interesting   
titles that spring out at me. I became engrossed by one in particular when a   
large book plummeted from it's place on the top shelf and landed with a thud   
on the floor, startling me from my reverie. A dark head poked out from the   
top of the shelf and peered down at me and I gasped in surprise. I heard a   
deep, throaty chuckle come from the other side and I clutched my chest in   
shock.   
  
The brooding, strong form of Darien sauntered around the wooden   
obstacle and gave me a warm smile as he stopped a few feet short of me. I   
gave a shy smile, not exactly sure why I was so nervous all of a sudden. My   
heart thudded greatly once against my chest walls, so loud I was sure he   
could feel my anxiety. What was happening to me?   
  
"Look who decided to come back for a visit." His smooth voice rolled   
out over his lips, now in full grin. My smile spread and I replaced the book   
I had been admiring. "How are you Ms. Williams?"   
  
"I'm lovely, thank you." I replied, my smile never ceasing. "I was   
unoccupied this afternoon, and I thought I would stop by and thank you, this   
time for the book."   
  
"Think nothing of it." He whipped his musty hands on his apron and then   
rubbed the beads of perspiration off his forehead. It suddenly occurred to   
me that I had interrupted him from working. I felt my smile fade as the   
humiliation rose.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm keeping you from work!" I exclaimed, a small,   
nervous laugh escaping with the words. His deep laugh rolled out once more   
and he waved a dismissive hand at me.   
  
"That's the beauty of employing yourself. I decided when I would like   
to take a break." He paused, his smile getting a little bit more curious.   
"Have you had a chance to start on the title yet?" It was my turn to laugh.   
I covered my flushing face as I giggled heartily.   
  
"I was remarkably able to finish it in one sitting last afternoon." I   
replied. His face became shocked for a second, but he recovered immediately,   
shaking his head as he chuckled.   
  
"My, you must be quite a reader!" He replied, a few laughs still   
punctuating his exclamation. He beamed at me, and I smiled broadly at the   
prospect of impressing him. "That's not an easy task you know." He began his   
nasty habit of walking off and I picked up my skirt and followed without any   
trouble this time as he blazed a trail to his high, cherry desk. He made a   
few marks, and then looked up, his smile still evident, when the doorbell   
chimed and we both looked up.   
  
My smile dropped. In the door walked Patrice, although, thankfully, she   
was alone. I shouldn't have been there, and I was suddenly painfully aware   
of that. She looked up towards the desk where we stood, directly in the back   
of the shop. She gave a warm, inviting smile to Darien, and then turned her   
attention to me. She did a double take upon seeing me, her eyes widening in   
frightening measures. Within a second though, she snapped out of it, and   
gave me a wide, yet still confused grin.   
  
"Serena! My, this is a surprise! I wasn't expecting to see you here!"   
She linked her arm through mine and squeezed my shoulder affectionately. I   
gave her the same consideration by shwoing my bravest smile, although inside   
I felt like dying. She turned eventually to Darien, asking about a book her   
husband had ordered a few days earlier. I did not wait to stay and chat with   
her. I suddenly wished nothing more than to be as far away from Darien as I   
could be. I walked briskly to the far left corner, and stared aimlessly at   
the stacks of books that I couldn't have identified if my life depended on   
it. I gazed through the holes between the bindings, and into the wall that   
propped it up. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, mind racing as it struggled   
to find a reason for my sudden paranoia. Patrice was my dearest friend, and   
I was certain I could trust her. She wouldn't tell William she had seen me,   
would she? My teeth charged into my bottom lip until the slight, bitter   
taste of blood lingered in my mouth. I whipped away what little I had found   
and took a deep breath, venturing back towards the desk.   
  
Their chatter became louder as I made my way, and Darien's questioning   
eyes met mine for a second, before I darted my gaze away in fear. Patrice   
turned to me, ever oblivious to my timid demeanor and gave me her usual   
enlightened grin.   
  
"Serena dear, you haven't been over in days. I insist that you come   
home with me and keep me company for a while." She thrust her arm threw my   
own and I felt my heart immediately begin to slow to its' normal pace. I   
smiled back genuinely this time and followed her out the door. I slowed my   
steps for a few seconds and turned around and smiled once more in Dariens   
direction.   
  
"Thank you again Mr. Jacobson." I said brightly, glad to escape this   
torture. He gave me his biggest grin.   
  
"The pleasure was all mine Ms. Williams." I paused for a second and   
then turned to the waiting Patrice. We both exited the store, and I was glad   
for the openness of the Stratford sky. I felt less bound and let a large   
breath escape my lungs. I knew Patrice was bursting with questions, but I   
also knew she had the common sense to wait until we were in the safety of   
her home. I silently thanked my tactful friend.   
  
  
*******   
  
  
"You've been going out undetected? Harlan hasn't a clue?" Patrice asked   
excitedly, her eyes glowing with intrigue. I laughed and stirred my tea cup,   
concentrating hard on the leaves floating to the bottom.   
  
"It's nothing scandalous, I can promise you that!" I said giggling. She   
laughed, flapping her hand at me.   
  
"But why? You've always obeyed Harlan before, why are your deciding not   
to now?" She asked, a smile still displayed. I shrugged my shoulders   
slightly.   
  
"Well, I hadn't planned on it. I originally had just thought of finding   
that gentleman who saved Selene. However, I entered that book shop a few   
days ago, and discovered he owned it!" I laughed, shaking my head at the   
memory. "I thanked him, and he returned the favor by giving me a book as a   
gift." Patrice raised a suspicious yet curious eyebrow and I giggled   
furiously at her. "He said he recommended the book himself, and when I told   
him Harlan wouldn't let me buy it myself, he told me to just take it."   
  
"My Serena! If only it were a few years earlier...." She said   
suggestively and we both laughed. She suddenly got serious and gave me a   
puzzled look as she set her saucer and cup on the table.   
  
"This is the man who Harlan almost got into fisticuffs with?" I gave her   
a strange, questioning look as I nodded. She thought for a second. "So he is   
aware you're married?" I gasped in shock.   
  
"Of course he is Patrice!" I exclaimed. "How could he not realize?" She   
gave me a interesting look, her forehead wrinkled in thought as she gazed at   
me.   
  
"Then why doesn't he call you _Mrs._ Williams?" My face froze upon the   
words of my friend. I had no idea.   
  
  
******   
  
  
I returned home not much later, my mind whirling in all different   
directions. My eyes watched the rode intently, not able to take in the many   
things along the streets as I was too deep in thought to notice. The   
afternoon had proven strange, and I had gone through too many emotions to   
think clearly at this point. It was almost three when I realized that Harlan   
wouldn't be home tonight. I silently praised his business transaction that   
would be taking place early tomorrow in London. He would be there for at   
least three days, and had arranged for two extra maids to stay in the house   
with me and Selene while he was away. I breathed a sigh of relief, one less   
thing to worry myself with tonight.   
  
I walked up the steps and through the door a moment later, greeted by a   
flying little blonde head, followed by an exasperated Sarah. Finally   
reaching the tiny storm, Sarah plucked her up off the floor and gave me an   
apology for the ruckus, to which I dismissed warmly. She thanked me and   
began to set the table along side the other two servants.   
  
Selene and I had a quiet dinner, Selene being unusually tired for this   
time of the day. Sarah said she had quite an exhausting day, much more than   
usual, so I put the thought out of my head. We finished quickly, and Selene   
went to bed without a fuss.   
  
Unable to stop my still racing mind, I sat down, and fumbled with my   
fingers absently, in the parlor. I began to, although I'm not sure why,   
refer to the book I had just finished just days ago. It had been a romantic   
novel, filled with symbolism and deeper meanings. It was exactly what   
excited me the most, and I had been enthralled with it from the moment I   
picked it up. I stood up suddenly and walked the short distance to the book   
shelves and searched the many dusty volumes for the particular title. I   
finally reached it's particular binding, with the title printed solely down   
the side. I picked at it with my index finger and found that I had wedged it   
in a very taught shelf, bursting with already thick books. I grunted   
ungracefully and yanked as hard as I could, when it suddenly came toppling   
on top of me. I let out a surprised yelp as it clunked to the ground, it's   
front cover flipping up to reveal the title page. I leaned in closer and for   
the first time that day, my mind stopped racing and my heart seemed to cease   
beating. There, in black and white read:   
  
  
'Lonely Hunter'   
  
Written and edited by - Darien Jacobson   
  
  
******************************  
  
Yick. I hope I've improved my writing in the past 3 years. This is a stinker. I think once the romance really kicks in, I'll be more inclined to like it again.... I once loved it like it was my own child. Blech. I hope my children have better grammar than this thing does. Anyway, same goes for this thing as the last chapter - it's old, forgive it for being a stinky piece of pooh. Aaaaanyway, feedback is much appreciated - flames as well.   
  
ropachan@cox.net  
  
cielenvoye@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sailorananke 


	3. Love Through Time :: Volume 1, Chapter i...

I wanted to get to the juicy parts tonight, and hopefully will get around to posting the rest in a few days or so. I have up to Volume III, Chapter vi done, I believe. Despite how much I complain about it, I put a LOT of hard work into this, and stayed up MANY nights trying to get it perfect. I don't like it in comparison to the stuff I write now, in terms of grammar and fluency and flow, but considering the effort I've put into it - it will always rank #1 in my heart. *sighs* I have a love affair with angst, what can I say?  
  
Aaaaangst.....teacher, mother, secret lover....  
  
Hahahaha....little Simpsons humor there for you. Anywho, same general rules apply - it's old, so keep in mind I HAVE (hopefully) improved. Read "Rouge" and see if you can tellthe difference. Hope you enjoyed, and be aware that any comments are greatly appreciated!  
  
ropachan@cox.net  
  
cielenvoye@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sailorananke/  
  
  
*******************************   
  
Love Through Time - A Serena and Darien Saga   
Volume I, Chapter iii   
  
By Sailor Europa (Ciel Envoye)  
  
  
  
  
My breath was caught in my throat and after only a few seconds on   
peace, my mind began whirling even more. My eyes darted over the words,   
trying desperately to find an explanation, but grasping nothing from the   
simple text. My breath came quick and the answers flew around in the walls   
of my mind. The frustration was mounting and I felt like screaming at the   
top of my lungs, had I been alone. I was so confused and not even sure why!   
I bit my lip and took one solitary breath as I tried to calm my shattered   
nerves. I wrung my hands as I set myself straight.   
  
"All right Serena, just calm down." I said as I closed my eyes. It didn't work.   
  
"What is wrong with you? Why are you so out of control?" I whimpered,   
opening my eyes to the uncomprehending room. I wrinkled my eyebrows and   
plunked my body onto the floor. I glanced back down at the open book and   
read the words for the 10th time. My heart raced as my eyes crossed the page   
and I was vauguely aware that my hands had begun to shake. I had to get out   
of this house. I had to....   
  
"To what?" I asked aloud, once more to the room. It offered nothing. I   
picked up the book and slammed it shut. I looked back down at it, now   
seeming to glare at me, test me. Then suddenly, I was on my feet and heading   
towards the door. I was going to go completely insane if I didn't get some   
answers, and for some reason, I was going to get them from him.   
  
  
********   
  
  
I headed down the dim street, the lanterns just recently lit. I had   
never been out alone after dark, and had I not have been so preoccupied with   
my own troubles, I might have been afraid. But I wandered instead down the   
familiar path towards the book store. I knew he might not be there, but I   
had no idea where he lived. I was taking a chance, especially since someone,   
particularly one of Harlan's friends, could spot me on the street. I put   
those thoughts out of my mind, and pushed onward. I was relieved to find the   
light still burning from inside the store as I arrived a few hundred yards   
away. I took a deep, calming breath before I pushed the door open, the bell   
ringing loudly as the tension filled silence of the store was sliced in   
half. Darien was seated, as usual, behind his desk and he looked up, a   
sudden expression of shock upon his face. His confusion was unmasked as he   
jumped up to greet me.   
  
"Ms. Williams!" He struggled not to yell. My face was solemn as I   
racked my whirling mind as to what I should say. "The shop is closed...." I   
put my hand up and pulled the book from my side and shook it threateningly   
at him.   
  
"You wrote this! Why didn't....." My breath caught in my throat and I   
paused. "Why didn't you tell me?" He gave me a half grin and closed the   
records he had been working on. He thrust his chair backwards and stood up.   
  
"I wasn't aware I had to." He walked slowly towards me, and I pushed   
myself farther into the room. "Did you come all the way down here just to   
ask me that?" I snapped my jaw shut, realizing how inane that sounded. I   
had, hadn't I? Just to have him confirm what I already knew? My brain buzzed   
loudly, and my eyes widened as they bore into the ground, utterly   
humiliated. I wondered how ridiculous I must have looked but he gave me a   
hearty chuckle, and a huge smile lit up his handsome face. I got flushed   
with embarassment and covered my cheek with my hand, trying to hide the deep   
crimson that had crept up to the surface. What had I been thinking? Running   
into the night, just to ask him that? Was I insane?   
  
"I.....I'm....." I stuttered, trying to redeem myself. My pulse   
quickened and I closed my eyes mercifully, trying desperately to block out   
the whole scene. He laughed again and walked closer.   
  
"Don't worry, I guess I assumed you had seen it when you picked it up.   
I didn't mean to fool you, I promise." He said as he paused a few feet from   
myself. I took a deep breath and continued to look at the floor. What was   
wrong with me? "I'm rather surprised Mr. Williams let you out this late, and   
just to ask me this?" He gave me an amused grin and I continued to slip into   
consciousness. I shook my head ever so slightly.   
  
"He's away.....On business." I replied quietly. A question popped into   
my head and I looked up suddenly, my eyes colliding with his own deep blue   
ones. He had gotten even a few feet closer than just a few seconds ago and   
my face grew so hot I thought it might go up in flames. I temporarily lost   
track of my mind as my gaze became unable to look away. The tension   
crackled, and my mind body grew uncomfortable, but I couldn't move; I was   
paralyzed as I stared helplessly into his gaze. He wore a slight smile and I   
felt my throat go dry as my mouth hung open. My mind screamed at me to   
speak, run away, do something! But for seconds I couldn't even manage a   
coherent thought. I eventually looked slightly downwards, somewhere around   
his neck or chest area and cleared my throat nervously. I had to say   
something. Break whatever hold this was on me.   
  
"Why do you call me Ms. Williams?" I asked. It was involuntary, and I   
almost regretted I even mentioned it then. I knew it was out of the blue,   
but at the moment, it was all that seemed to be on my mind, and I was unable   
to utter anything else. I waited patiently and silently for his answer,   
contemplating his eventual response. I bit my bottom lip again, my eyes   
trained right on his chest, which was now heaving in deep breaths. I stared   
deeper and longer, and for a second, I was sure I saw his heart pound one   
solid time against his ribs.   
  
I felt one soft finger begin to trail against the frame of my jaw and   
once more my face flamed up. I began to realize how intimate this moment had   
become and upon this realization my heart's pace picked up considerably and   
it was all I could do to keep from fainting. I was bolted in place, unable   
to move, unable to even think straight. I sucked in one shallow breath as   
his finger fell down to my chin and my face was tipped towards his in one   
swift moment. Once more our eyes locked and the simple act stopped my   
heart.   
  
"I refuse to think of you being married." He uttered softly. The   
suggestive nature of the comment should have been enough to send me flying,   
never to return. But I remained planted and my breath caught once more. He   
was inches from my face, and the room seemed to whirl. Why wasn't I running?   
Why was I still here, when I knew I shouldn't be? As my mind whirled, my   
eyes were stationary and proved to be staying.   
  
In one short moment, he had dipped his head down, and had tenderly   
touched his lips to mine. I muttered a tiny little murmmur of shock and then   
nothing. My mind stopped. The world stopped. Everything ceased to exist. I   
didn't pull away, but was too surprised to respond in any manner. I wasn't   
aware of anything else, save how close he now was to me, and how hard my   
heart was pounding, sending pulsating vibrations throughout my whole body.   
My eyes voluntarily closed, just a second before my mind began to turn again   
and I realized how incredibly wrong this moment was. It was all I could do   
to pull my body a few inches away, a horrified expression on my face. What   
had just happened? What had I _let_ happen? Oh God....   
  
I shook my head, slightly at first, as my hand flew to my mouth. The   
memory of the past few minutes flooded my conciousness and my head bobbed   
more violently. I closed my eyes, unable to believe what had just taken   
place. I wanted to cry right then, but couldn't. All I could muster was a   
dry sob in the tone of a negative remark, before walking backwards, in the   
direction of the door. After a few seconds I turned and fled, my mind not   
even making sense at that point. I couldn't comprehend anything it was   
shouting out and I could only stagger through the night, scared and so   
completely confused.   
  
What had I done? What in God's name just happened? Was my mind   
completely gone? Why had I gone there in the first place? Too many   
questions, only adding to the ones I already had, and none having any   
answers. I gasped in quick breaths, and practically tripped over my own feet   
as I ran all the way home.   
  
I arrived, after what seemed like an eternity, to find a blissfully   
empty house. All the help had retired to their rooms, and I was somewhat   
relieved that I had to offer no explanation as to my whereabouts. I   
struggled up the stairs to my own room, thankful once more to be alone, if   
only for a few days. I dressed in my nightgown and quietly slipped into bed.   
I knew sleep wouldn't grace me tonight, but I couldn't bear staying up alone   
another minute. I willed my sobs to come, but my eyes stayed dry still. It   
seemed cruel now, not allowing me to weep as I so needed to. I tried closing   
my eyes, but each time I did, tonight's scene played over in my head, and   
even at the memory my face flushed and my heart raced maniacally. I felt a   
dry lump form in my throat early in that sleepless evening. What was   
happening to me?   
  
  
*******   
  
  
I arose from bed early the next morning after a fitful night of   
insomnia. I hoped it had all been just a nightmare, but my mind was still   
stubborn to my pleas of forgetfulness. as I pulled my weary body out of bed.   
I looked at the clock and found that it was 7 that morning, and began to   
hear the telltale signs of breakfast being prepared down in the kitchen. I   
dressed quickly and went to join them.   
  
Sarah greeted me warmly and I did my best to muster an audible reply.   
  
"Mrs. Ansel called upon you a moment ago." Sarah said in between trips   
into the kitchen. I nodded numbly, not able to grasp anything that was being   
said. "She has requested that you join her this afternoon at 1." My head   
snapped up, and my brow creased inwardly. How could I go out today? My mind   
and body were a wreck. But I knew I couldn't, or more appropriately, wouldn'   
t lie to my best friend. So I reluctantly agreed and told them that I   
planned on eating breakfast alone, and instructed them to serve me in the   
garden out back.   
  
I wandered outside a few seconds later and perched myself on the edge   
of one of the wire rim chairs that sat beside the table. I found it   
impossible to recline fully, my back taught with anxiety. I sighed deeply,   
my mind still reaching no answers, and knew that it wouldn't until I could   
manage to calm myself down. However that seemed to be too far fetched. How   
was I suppose to give myself peace when I'm not sure what is going on inside   
my own body?   
  
I ate breakfast silently, alone in the garden as I had said. My mind   
was unable to focus, and I was having trouble remembering things from one   
moment to the next. My brain kept shooting back to last night, and my cheeks   
would flare up unexpectedly. It was all I could do to close my eyes and wish   
the feeling away, hoping I could just forget. But my mind was too quick, and   
as soon as I would open my eyes, the scene would replay and I would get   
flustered all over again. I finally gave up on my half eaten food and   
sighed. Forgetting didn't seem to be the only impossiblity.   
  
  
*******   
  
  
"So William practically ran the rest of the way, not even bothering to   
look back!" Patrice galled on, her light eyes gleaming in amusement. I   
barely heard a word of the anecdote she had just finished retelling from a p   
arty or a trip or what have you. I wasn't paying attention. I wasn't even   
sure how long I had been there. I nodded, my head bobbing unevenly as she   
sipped her tea. I stirred my cup absently, my eyes boring into the wall on   
the far end of the room. She began another story, and I tried desperately to   
listen, my guilt beginning to set in.   
  
"I was in that book shop again today, and had a lovely talk with the   
owner, Mr. Jacobson." I choked on the name, my mind perking up at the mere   
mention. I fumbled clumsily and almost dropped the saucer in the process. My   
hands shook violently as I tried to recompose myself and my tea cup. Patrice   
eyed my hands suspiciously as she steadied my cup, and laid them down on the   
table in front of us. I placed my hands nervously in my lap.   
  
"Serena?" She began. "Serena, what's wrong?" I stared blankly at the   
wall still, not wanting to look at her. "Serena, talk to me. Something   
obviously has you upset."   
  
"He kissed me." I blurted out. within a second I had clamped my hand   
over my mouth, regretting what I had just let go. She was silent, and I was   
sure I would have been able to hear a pin drop. She placed her own tea cup   
on the table, and put her hand on my shoulder pulling me tensely to face   
her.   
  
"I beg your pardon?" She asked quietly, her eyes begging into my own   
for an answer. I took in a ragged breath and backtracked my words.   
  
"Last night, in his shop, he kissed me." She drew in a sharp breath and   
shook her head tersely.   
  
"And I thought he was such a nice chap..." My head snapped up and I   
grew a touch irritable.   
  
"He is, he really is!" I defended. Her face got shocked and once more I   
blushed ferociously at my own words. "I mean...." I stopped, my will   
collapsing all around me. "Oh Patrice.... I'm so confused!" I buried my face   
in my hands, the tears finally beginning to fall. I wept for a few moments   
as Patrice sympathetically rubbed my back, hushing me quietly.   
  
"Serena, darling, what happened?" She asked as I eventually sniffed and   
picked my head up, tears still refusing to stop. I pulled out a hankie and   
rubbed at my eyes violently. I shook my head.   
  
"I....I'm not sure. I don't remember much, just.....that." I blew my   
nose and dabbed at my eyes, hiccuping in response. I stared down at my   
dress, now slightly stained with tears, and she put a comforting arm around   
my back.   
  
"I don't understand this! He knows you're married, why would he do such   
a thing?" I shook my head, but didn't mouth a word. She then met my eyes,   
her gaze serious suddenly. "But Serena, I don't understand why you're so   
confused. You're married! What else can you do?" My face wrinkled in   
understanding and I began to cry again. A few rough sobs wracked my body and   
she shushed me again, pulling my hunched body upright.   
  
"I.... I know." I said, turning to face her. "But, I can't stop....   
_thinking_ about it! I...I..." I stumbled for the words, but found it unable   
to even explain it to myself. I gave an exasperated sigh.   
  
"You liked it."   
  
My neck snapped to attention. She had an expressionless face, and I   
stared her straight in the eye. My mind stopped racing in a single moment,   
stopped searching. My eyes drifted downward as my brow wrinkled. I had found   
my answer.   
  
I nodded in reply and she sighed. I looked up at her, and her face was   
a mixture of pity and understanding. I heaved a relieved sigh, grateful that   
she didn't hate me for my emotions.   
  
"...Yes." I said aloud, my heart wrenching forward at the thought. It   
was true. My mind had finally stopped looking for the answer, and I began to   
loathe myself. A married woman, for Gods sake! "I'm sorry."   
  
"Oh Serena, for what?" She replied, laughing despite the situation.   
"You can't change your emotions, don't even try!" I looked up at her.   
  
"Patrice, I'm married! I...I can't carry this out!" I exclaimed. "I   
shouldn't have even let it come this far." She shook her head, a slight   
smile on her face.   
  
"I know that, and so do you. But you _have_ taken it this far." She sat   
up straight. "It can only go one of two ways Serena. You have to decide   
which way it will be." I nodded miserably at this resolution. I had already   
made up my mind.   
  
  
********   
  
  
I returned home, resolved and feeling much more like myself. I was   
going to return to the store today and set this matter straight. I hadn't   
liked the thought of going back, but I knew the longer I put it off, the   
harder it would be.   
  
So I set out at 6 that night. It was beginning to get dark, and I knew that   
not many people would be around, and I would be able to end it in peace. My   
heart thudded violently as I approached, but I held my head high, determined   
to do this. I had to. There was no other way.   
  
Even as I thought about it, my heart sank deeper inside me. I felt a   
hollowness grow within it, and even though it hadn't gone very far, a part   
of me was a touch sad it was ending. But my mind was stubborn, and refused   
to even listen to such things. I took a huge breath as I paused in front of   
the door. I could see him working through the large picture window in the   
front of the store, his head down as he ran his fingers through his messy   
raven hair. I stared for a moment as the setting sun cast a light over his   
desk, setting shadows over his body and face. The whole store illuminated   
and I almost turned around and went home, unable to figure how I was going   
to go through with this. But my mind screamed at the rest of me and with   
shaking hands I opened the door. At the sound of the bell he looked up. I   
kept my eyes down, glancing at his desk, the shelves, anywhere but his eyes.   
My neck retracted after a second and I was forced to look him straight on. I   
couldn't make out his facial expression, but I was almost positive it was a   
mirror of my own. Confused, scared, sad. All in one package.   
  
"Serena...." He said softly. I stood still, not able to respond. I   
glanced back at the floor and I heard his footsteps as they got louder and   
more demanding with each second. I was frightened that he might approach the   
same way as the last night, but his steps stopped 2 feet in front of me. My   
neck wretched up and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "I'm so   
sorry....." I shook my head and held my hand up. He waited patiently as I   
began to explain.   
  
"Darien...." I said, using his name for the first time aloud. Again, my   
heart flipped inside my chest at the feeling of his name on my lips, and yet   
ached, knowing it knew it would be the last time. "You know....I'm married."   
I stated dumbly. He nodded silently, respecting the tension filled silence.   
"I....It's just impossible for anything such as this to have even ventured   
this far." I let myself go and looked him squarely in his eyes. My heart   
wept then as he nodded, his eyes overwhelmingly pure and devoid of emotion.   
"Or for it to go any farther."   
  
He gave a simple nod in agreement and put his head downwards. I wasn't   
sure what to say or what to do. I didn't feel right in leaving, but I was   
unsure as to how long I should stay there. I looked around nervously,   
wringing my hands as I did so. He eventually looked up, his face sincere,   
almost pained.   
  
"I'm sorry for all that took place." He laughed to himself and rubbed   
the back of the neck. "I'm not an unintelligent man. I never actually   
thought this could be carried out. I'm not sure what came over me, but....."   
He struggled for the words. "I'm sorry, Serena. For everything." I shook my   
head at the words and gave him a most sympathetic look.   
  
"I should have known better myself. It wasn't entirely your fault." He   
rubbed his chin gruffly and shook his head in reply.   
  
"Maybe so, but I instigated it on my own." His eyes grew hurt and I   
thought for just a moment he might cry. "And I caused you so much pain,   
which, in truth, is the last thing I wanted to do." I felt incredibly guilty   
and I impulsively placed my hand on his shoulder in comfort. An act which I   
regretted, knowing it was a mistake from the beginning. I stepped a bit   
closer and rubbed his arm soothingly. He gazed down at me with those wounded   
eyes, and I wanted nothing more than to end that pain for him. I stared   
deeply at him for a moment, my hand trailing down from his shoulder and   
farther down his arm. I flickered at the intensity of that single act, both   
reveling in it and loathing it. It was a spell and I couldn't break it, no   
matter how hard I tried. Tried to look away, pull my arm away, it was no   
use. My hand finally reached down to his wrist and his hand reached out   
immediately, almost involuntarily, and grabbed mine. I whimpered in shock as   
he pulled my hand and my body closer to him, the whole time his eyes never   
leaving my own. For the second time in almost a day, he pulled my face to   
meet his own, his hands now tenderly embracing my body. I hesitantly pulled   
my own shaking limbs out from my sides and wrapped them loosely around his   
neck. His lips reached mine and paused, just barely touching, but enough to   
send a shock of electricity throughout my whole body.   
  
It only took a second for it to get even more intense, as the kiss   
deepened, and he leaned in towards my body, pulling me closer with each   
second. I was no longer just entranced, but enthralled and responded   
insistently, my arms tightening around him. We stayed in that single figure   
for what seemed like an all too short moment, when we finally broke apart,   
both gasping and staring as the locked joints loosened and our limbs grew   
weak. I let my hands fall from his neck to his chest and I began to pick at   
his linen shirt. His hands remained stationary around my waist, and I was   
suddenly embarrassed beyond imaginable. I closed my eyes, completely   
humiliated at the idea that I had accomplished the exact opposite of what I   
had come here for. I heaved a deep sigh and stared in front of me.   
  
He noticed my distress and tipped my chin up with his hand, a grave   
expression on his face.   
  
"Now I'm even more confused." I said quietly. I gave the slightest of   
smiles and he remained constant.   
  
"You decide what it is you need to do Serena." He said, brushing a   
strand of hair gently away from my face. "You know how I feel, but you have   
to make up your own mind on the matter." I nodded. I knew this was wrong,   
and that I was breaking all moral codes by even continuing to see him, even   
if nothing ever happened. But I couldn't leave. I never knew that I could   
feel this good, this.....perfect. Everything felt complete and wonderful   
when he was near, even before the past few days took place. He respected me,   
and made up for all the neglect and abuse that Harlan seemed to have in   
abundance. It felt so right, even though it was horribly, horribly wrong. I   
couldn't leave. I simply couldn't. Not while their was a beat left in my   
heart.   
  
  
********   
  
  
I returned back home, agreeing to return that same night, once the shop   
was officially closed. My whole body felt as if it was on fire, and it was   
all I could do to wait through the next few hours before I went back. I   
decided immediately against telling the help where I would be, not knowing   
whether I could trust them enough not to tell Selene, or Harlan even. So, as   
we ate dinner and Selene made her usual curious tone to ask me what I did   
all day, then proceed to interrupt me and reply as to what she did, minute   
by minute.   
  
I realized I had been gone most of the day, and decided that I would   
put Selene to bed that night in order to make up for it. It didn't take   
long, seeing as how her days were usually tiring, before she was fast   
asleep. I dismissed the maids to their rooms, and told them that I would be   
downstairs, and that I was not to be disturbed. They nodded in understanding   
and went upstairs for the night. I waited a few moments for all the lights   
to go out, and took a huge breath in. I couldn't believe what I was   
preparing to do. My heart and stomach were both tied in knots, unable to   
guess what might take place tonight, or how far I would be willing to take   
it. I was more afraid of this than I had been of anything else in my life.   
Scared of what I might do, or what I might feel. And yet, in the back of my   
mind, I was intrigued and excited at the affair. I'd never fallen in love   
with anyone before, and consequently didn't know what it felt like. But if   
this wasn't it, what my mind, heart and soul were going through, I could   
only imagine what the real thing felt like.   
  
  
  
******************************  
  
Enjoy? No? What do you think?   
  
FEEEEEEEED BAAAAAAAAACK!  
  
ropachan@cox.net  
  
cielenvoye@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sailorananke/ 


	4. Love Through Time :: Volume I, Chapter i...

La la laaaaaaa! Another installment! Maybe I'll put the others up tonight. The   
best part is the end. *cackles madly* Anywho, enjoy! Feedback please!  
  
ropachan@cox.net  
  
cielenvoye@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sailorananke/  
  
  
  
*********************************   
  
Love Through Time - A Serena and Darien Saga   
Volume I, Chapter IV   
  
By Ciel Envoye (Sailor Europa)  
  
  
I arrived just a few minutes after slipping from the house, like usual. My   
heart pounded, though this time it wasn't in fear. It was excitement. I   
could hardly believe that just last night I had been confused beyond belief!   
Was this me? This woman, blushing every five minutes, getting lost in her   
own imagination throughout the day? What was going through me? What was I   
feeling? What am I _thinking_ ?   
  
The last question cut through me like a knife. What _was_ I thinking? My   
God, I'm a married woman! Running through the night, to meet a man I hardly   
knew, this wasn't the normal me! I wouldn't do this, would I? Fear and   
misunderstanding shook my whole body, and just a few paces from the door I   
paused. What have I gotten myself into? I took a deep breath, debating on   
whether to enter or not. I looked up into the window as I had before, but   
this time saw no sign of him, behind the desk or otherwise. I searched my   
small frame of sight, wondering if he was even there. The idea of him not   
being there bothered me to no end, and I began to wonder if the door was   
even open. Had this all been a joke? On me? My God, what was I _thinking_ ?   
  
In a fit of anger and confusion, I pushed on the door, convinced I would   
find it locked. It however, easily opened upon my urging and I almost   
screeched in shock. The bell rang out as it always did, and a few moments   
later, I could easily hear footsteps running down the planks on the floor.   
He appeared a moment later, and I felt as if I was the biggest fool, letting   
my paranoia and fear get the better of me.   
  
I wanted to blush in utter humiliation, but my breath caught in my throat   
and I blushed under other circumstances. Instead of his usual open necked   
work shirt and black linen slacks covered with a white work apron, he was   
wearing a black, three piece suit, tailored to fit. And I couldn't help but   
notice what a marvelous fit it was. It was cut sharply and accentuated his   
strong, broad shoulders, draping over the rest of him perfectly. I think I   
might have muttered a slight squeak and nothing more. I would have been   
blind not to have noticed how attractive he had been before, but now....he   
was positively dashing. Ten times, physically that is, the man that Harlan   
was. My eyes fluttered, and I felt a small smile crawl upon my lips.   
  
My eyes finally drifted upwards from his brooding body to his face, neatly   
shaven, dark raven hair combed neatly over his temples. My heart seemed to   
swell, and I realized that it was all for me. Not to impress anyone, only   
me. Harlan, or any other man for that matter, had never done such a thing   
for me, with the exception of our wedding of course. His dark blue eyes were   
smiling, in the same manner as I was sure my own were, pleased, excited,   
maybe a little scared. I'm not sure how long I was there, but we just simply   
stared at each other for a while, neither one believing the other was in   
presence.   
  
He began to walk towards me, pulling on the lapels of his jacket. I was   
surprised at how beautiful even that simple, easy action was, the soft,   
confident clunk of his heels making their way towards me, as the soft rustle   
of fabric wove it's way through the silence. I kept my hands clasped in   
front of me the whole time, mesmerized by his every movement.   
  
He smiled, not wanting to speak and break the comforting, passionate   
silence that stood between us, as he stopped, his long legs barely touching   
the hem of my dress. I gazed back up at him, amazed that I was no longer   
embarrassed. My face flushed in anticipation as he cupped my face tenderly   
in his hands and pulled my head to face him. I blinked at the intensity of   
his glare but returned it whole-heartedly, too intrigued to do anything   
else.   
  
"I'm so glad you came...." He said, his deep, husky voice cracking in   
emotion, and shattering the immense silence that enveloped us both. I   
remained quiet, not wanting to reply, only wishing to stay wrapped in the   
moment, right then and there. My smile got bigger, if only slightly, and he   
swooped down over me and brushed my lips with a light kiss, intoxicating my   
senses, and making my every muscle go numb. He then slowly grabbed my arm   
and gave me a sly smile and turned around, walking to the back of the store,   
giving me a teasing look out of the corner of his eye. I followed, unable to   
do another thing as he urged me forward. We turned right, just behind his   
desk, where he had a large staircase nestled inside a door.   
  
He ushered me in first, then lit a strategically placed lantern at the   
base of the steps. He grabbed my hand once more as he scuffled past me to lead   
me up. I wanted to be worried, knowing how incredibly suggestive this was, but   
to my own surprise, I wasn't. I didn't care. I was just so eager to follow   
him anywhere, that I did so without question.   
  
"No one can see us up here...." He trailed off, looking back for a second   
to give me an enticing grin. Not for the first time I wondered where we were   
going to, when he opened another door, pulling the lantern in with him. He   
let go of my hand as we entered our destination, and he walked about,   
lighting lanterns and candles about the place. The room illuminated into not   
one but 4 rooms, when I found in sudden realization, that I was now in his   
home, perched atop his large, very large book shop. I grinned in pleasure as   
I spied a large canopy bed that sat behind two very large double doors, with   
a door that led to the kitchen right next to it. In the corner of the room I   
was standing right then, was a small intimate table, garnished with rose   
petals, lit by a silver candelabra that stood solemnly next to a bottle of   
wine and two glasses.   
  
My heart stopped and I realized I was existing in a utopia, my own perfect   
heaven. He had everything laid out so carefully, and I held my breath in awe   
as I took it all in. The doubts I had suffered from not long ago had   
vanished, along with any fear or paranoia. The room fully lit, he returned   
to my side and favored me with an ecstatic grin as he slipped one strong arm   
around my waist, as the other hand was raised to my face. I blushed again,   
amazed that I was the source of the trouble he gone through the past few   
hours, wondering why he actually had. His grin widened as he softly caressed   
my profusely hot cheek and I eventually looked back up at him. He blinked   
several times and then stroked my chin.   
  
"My God...." I whispered, amazed and shocked as I stared back into his   
eyes, not afraid I would get lost this time, knowing fully well I would   
though. He laughed, his throaty chuckle tingling every inch of my skin.   
"I....I can't believe this."   
  
"Why not?" He asked, amused. I shook my head.   
  
"It's.....It's just too much!" I exclaimed, punctuating my sentence with a   
small laugh of my own. "I mean, too much for just me to see." His smile   
faded into a look of intense passion, and just burning under that look made   
me feel like I might combust under my emotions. His eyes bore into my own   
with such sincerity.   
  
"You are the _only_ " He emphasized the last word, "person in the world I   
would ever wish to show it to." I felt my heart separate from my physical   
body right then, and I could feel it grow 5 fold. I was so complete, so   
incredibly whole at that point, it was all I could do to keep from closing   
my eyes in order to preserve the memory. I couldn't though, I didn't even   
want to blink, not wanting to miss one second of the night. His right hand   
slipped to the back of my neck and gripped it gently as his left hand took   
hold of my waist, pulling me into him. I pressed my hands against his solid   
chest, not waiting to pull my reddened face towards his. His lips pressed   
eagerly against my own, softening as they enveloped me, inviting me in. I   
yielded, giving in to it, responding with a fever I never knew I possessed,   
and eventually curiously pulling him in even closer, yanking on his lapels   
as I urged him deeper into myself. I lost my mind right then, as I opened a   
door and let my emotions rush forward, embracing him with my body as well as   
my heart. His kisses were greedy but my need was more so, and I couldn't   
stop it. His heaving chest pummeled me and I felt a blissful moan escape as   
we parted, leaving only a few inches in between our still trembling lips. An   
unexpected sigh found its way out of me, my eyes still closed lightly, not   
wanting to open them to find my dream gone, awakened by the sun. My   
breathing was quick, and my pulse raced, both uncomprehending the event that   
could make my body react in such a way.   
  
We eventually both reluctantly let our firm grasps go, and he gave me a   
large grin as he led me to the table he had recently prepared. He pulled the   
chair out for me, and I seated myself as he walked quickly to the other side   
of the table. I used the time to close my eyes, recapturing the past few   
moments for all eternity in my head. My lips began to shudder in ecstasy as   
I relived it, my mind pausing on each second, savoring each feeling, each   
electrified touch that had occurred. I slowly opened my eyes, finding him   
pouring out wine into the glasses, and offering me one. I smiled and   
accepted, even though I didn't drink any just then. I stared at it, not   
really wanting to look back up at him. I was beginning to feel so much, and   
I wasn't sure that was a good thing.   
  
He began to play with one of the many scattered rose petals he had   
dispersed among the table and consequently the floor around it. I began to   
then notice the many roses he kept in his home. I smiled at the realization   
and chose the time to speak.   
  
"You must really have a passion for flowers." I said with a slight nod and   
laugh. He grinned and nodded.   
  
"Roses specifically." He replied, gesturing to his room. "I used to keep   
rose bushes, back when I lived in London, but haven't the room here, or the   
time." I nodded solemnly, thinking at what a shame that was. The deep   
crimson buds gave the room a aesthetic flavor, and only added to the   
feelings that flowed freely throughout the room.   
  
We finished the wine, and just talked. Well, he talked more. I had no idea   
how little I had really known about him, until that evening. He told me he   
was orphaned at a young age, and that he went from home to home, until he   
could sustain himself on his own. He moved around a lot he had said, never   
really enjoying one place more than another enough to stay. I nodded quietly   
throughout the whole story, my heart breaking as he told me of his lonely   
childhood, spent without a mother or father. I knew right then, that I   
wanted to make up for that, make his life less lonely somehow.   
  
I had never really listened to him talk on end like that, and I rather   
enjoyed it. I became familiar with his mannerisms, savoring each time he   
would offer a delicious smile upon me, or his hearty laugh that seemed to   
enter my mind and soul, filling it out more than I actually knew possible.   
Each word he uttered, each shift his body made, just added to the emotions   
that were overflowing from me, and I could only wonder what this feeling   
was. I had known him but a short time, so it surely couldn't be love........   
  
  
Or could it?   
  
  
  
******   
  
  
  
"This has been a dream, Serena...." Darien whispered, his arms once more   
encircled around my waist, his fingers working their way through the fabric   
of my dress. I breathed in a deep sigh, delighting in the scent of old paper   
and printing ink that seemed only to fit him so perfectly. My head was   
nestled comfortably in his massive chest, and I could only close my weary   
eyes and pray this moment never ended, believing that nothing could be   
better. His head leaned down slowly and he perched his nose in my blonde   
locks, and I gave a slight inward laugh as his regular, steady breathing   
tickled my scalp.   
  
"I know...." I breathed quietly, my eyelids fluttering as I pulled my head   
away to give him a sincere glare. He smiled sweetly at me and brushed the   
hair from my face gently with his one free hand. "I never expected anything   
like this to happen to me." I said in one breathless gasp, my lungs almost   
collapsing as I tried to speak and take him in at the same time. His smile   
faded and he got an intense glare on his face.   
  
"Never in a million years...." he said, pulling his thumb up to tenderly   
and ever so gently stroke my cheek. "would I have expected someone like you   
to enter my life." I felt one solitary heart beat pounce from my chest,   
throbbing at the honesty in his words, and the emotions that intensified   
each syllable that rolled from his lips. I impulsively shoved my head back   
into his warm body, breathing in all that was him. I took a long breath and   
eventually pulled my body farther away.   
  
"I really have to leave." He sighed deeply in resignation and took a step   
back, his arms still encircling my waist. "I can't risk someone waking up   
and finding me gone." He nodded solemnly, his smile faded from his handsome   
face. My chest ached as I saw how disappointed he was, but knew that I   
couldn't stay. Not now. I closed my eyes, not wanting to even think about   
the next few days, when Harlan would return. How was I to get away then? He   
would surely wake up when I hurried out of bed in the middle of the night. I   
closed my eyes tighter then, not wanting to think about such things. Not   
when tonight had been so perfect, so blissful.   
  
"Tomorrow?" His deep voice rang out in a throaty whisper. My spine tingled   
at the single word and I nodded slowly, not able to decline. Not wanting to   
decline. His arms wrapped me up in a bundle next to him and I picked at his   
lapel, my anticipation almost overriding me. His hands rose up and his   
fingers wove into my hair, titling my eager face towards his. I pulled my   
arms around his neck, as he dropped his automatically back to my waist and   
pulled me hungrily into his willing embrace. My passion overcame me, and I   
grasped greedily at the fabric on his jacket, hoping against hope that it   
was possible to be even closer to him than I was at that moment. He grinned,   
just before pulling his body down slowly, and my heart fluttered, barely   
able to wait as his lips gripped my own, the passion taking hold from the   
very beginning. I let my fingers graze through his hair as he bent down,   
making him more accessible to my open arms. My palms grew clammy and I felt   
the beads of persperation build up around my forehead, as my lips hungrily   
and fiercely pulled him in deeper.   
  
Time wore on, and his lips drifted away from my mouth, brushing breathless   
kisses against my cheeks and ears. I panted, leaning my head back in an   
effort to catch my quickly retreating breath. I had never known I could feel   
this way, this.....enthralled, with one man. I wanted him, needed him, in   
every possible way, and knew, right then I would do anything to keep him   
near.   
  
We pulled away, both gulping in air as quickly as possible. I smiled   
greatly at him and put my hand lovingly to his cheek. He closed his eyes and   
smiled blissfully. Oh, to know I was the one that made him that happy....   
He brushed my lips with a small, tender kiss, then took my hand and led me   
downstairs. He looked quickly out the window, to make sure no one happened   
to be walking by at this late hour. After we were positive it was clear, he   
ushered me out the door, and leaned into me quickly, his lips burning into   
my own. I melted completely at his touch, the cold night air doing nothing   
to cool my flaming body. He stroked my face one last time before I turned   
and fled quickly into the night.   
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
I returned quickly, no one in the house ever the wiser that I had slipped   
out and then in again, so quietly. I slid into my bed silently and slowly,   
the time only a little past 12 as I was briefly aware of the gilded clock   
that stood above my vanity. My head swam with memories and longing for the   
previous few hours. I sighed in deep remorse at having left, and ecstasy   
from his final gentle touch. It wasn't but a few minutes that mind   
transferred to wishes and dreams for tomorrow night, hoping that it would be   
half as sweet, and eventually into a wonderful dream state, my nostalgia   
throwing my past nights insomnia out the window with my confusion and fear.   
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
"Good morning, Sarah." I greeted cheerily as I stepped lively down the   
stairs later that morning. Sarah gave me a polite nod as I turned to go into   
the parlor.   
  
"Good morning, Serena." My hair bristled. That _was_ not Sarah's voice. I   
closed my eyes, trying to convince myself that I had not heard that voice.   
Not now, it's too soon. Much, much too soon....   
  
"Serena! I said good morning!" Harlan's head glared angrily out from over   
the papers her was reading from the far end of the table. My breath came   
quick just then, and I struggled to find my voice to utter a word, any word   
at all....   
  
"Harlan! I.... I thought you weren't supposed to be back for anther few   
days! I wasn't expecting you." I stuttered, my mind fleeing me. I grasped at   
anything, anything at all just then. Oh God, this shouldn't be happening....   
  
"My business was cut short." He said brusquely, folding his papers neatly   
and tossing them on the table. I knew I was acting strangely, but at the   
time, couldn't think of another phrase to speak. His eyes bore into my own,   
trying to gauge my behavior. I somehow mustered up a small smile at it,   
satisfying him for at least the moment.   
  
"Uh, Sarah, I'm not feeling up to eating this morning, so could you tell   
the others not to prepare my meal?" I squeaked out, not able to stay in the   
same room with him without cracking. Sarah nodded and turned back into the   
kitchen and mumbled a polite good-bye before scurrying into the back and   
taking a seat in the garden. I put my head in my hand and closed my eyes   
tightly, trying desperately to think of a way out.   
  
"Harlan should be going to work soon....Unless of course he got in too   
late and he wanted to take a nap." My lungs expanded and I took in another deep   
breath in effort to clam myself down, all in vain. I felt tears spring to my   
eyes in frustration. "How can I get away tonight?" I muttered to myself, the   
garden offering no answer. I cursed under my breath.   
  
"Maybe, just maybe, I can get away for just long enough to tell him I   
won't be able to make it tonight...." I bent my fingers back anxiously. Whatever   
he decided to do today, I figured I could escape long enough to explain to   
Darien. Still extremely nervous, I returned back to the house, whipping my   
clammy palms on the soft fabric on my dress. I took in one last breath as   
the door swung open and I went to face Harlan.   
  
"Are you feeling better, dear?" He asked curtly, no real empathy in his   
voice. I didn't answer and he didn't notice, too busy signing his papers too   
even notice I was still in the room.   
  
"Harlan, what are you planning to do today?" I asked as steadily as I   
could. He looked up, his face annoyed that I had interrupted him. I blushed,   
not wanting to anger him anymore than necessary.   
  
"I was going to go straight to bed. Why?" I breathed a sigh of relief and   
sighed.   
  
"Oh, I was just curious." He gave me puzzled look, but was too tired to   
give me much more than that. I excused myself to the parlor and sighed   
deeper, now that I was alone. It looked as if I could pull this off, without   
his detecting I was ever gone. I was thankful, but I cursed my luck, knowing   
that my plans had been dashed for the next two nights. I had been hoping for   
the next 48 hours to formulate a plan as to what to do about avoiding   
Harlan. Surely I couldn't get away for longer than a half hour today, and   
that wouldn't give me much time. I couldn't take a chance with being absent   
much longer, what with the possibility of Harlan waking up and finding me   
gone. I was going to have to just tell Darien and then be done with it. When   
he returned to work tomorrow, I would then figure out a way. I had to.   
  
  
******   
  
  
It was only a few minutes before I slipped undetected from the front door   
and scurried down the busy streets, to the trail I knew all too well. I   
wasted no time in flinging the door open, my head scanning the book shop   
hastily, stamping my foot impatiently when no one appeared. I walked quickly   
to the back, and balled my fists to also find no one there. A door slammed   
and I whirled around in time to see him standing there, that incredibly   
heart stopping smile on his face. I sighed dejectedly, knowing it wouldn't   
be there for long.   
  
"I wasn't expecting you here for a couple hours...." He said cheerfully,   
careful to keep his distance as people mingled about. I gave him a small,   
sad smile as I motioned for him to a more secluded part of the store. He   
gave me a curious look but trailed me none the less. When we stopped, he   
gave me a scared look and grabbed my shoulder, his eyes pierced with worry.   
My heart slowed down to a quiet beat as I gave him a woeful glare.   
  
"Darien, Harlan returned home early this morning." He closed his eyes in   
agony, leaning his head back as he groaned. I nodded miserably. "He's   
sleeping right now, or else I wouldn't even be able to be here right now."   
he nodded solemnly. "I'm so sorry."   
  
"It's not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry about." He dusted his   
hands off and brushed a tear out of my eye. His eyes were so blue, the light   
from the day casting shadows on his features. My heart flew at that moment   
in his sincerity and I fought the urge to throw my longing arms around him.   
  
"I do actually have something to be sorry about though...." I said slyly,   
my playful eyes masking my pain just then. His eyes lit up suddenly and he   
looked quickly around the store before putting one arm around my waist and   
pulling me into a dead end hallway, hidden by a dark wooded wall and a   
rather tall book case. I slid up against the wall and he sidled up in front   
of me, grinning carelessly. He slipped one hand around my waist, the other   
pressed up onto the wall next to my head.   
  
"Then let me give you something to look forward to..." He yanked my body   
towards him, jerking my waist upwards. His anxious lips searched my own and   
I felt my head go light as I gained feeling back into my arms and slid them   
around his neck as tightly as I could possibly make it. He pulled his other   
hand off the wall and pressed it against my back, and drifted up to my   
neck. Breathless after the unexpected embrace, I pulled my head away,   
leaning it against the wall a few inches behind me. He grinned as he release   
me and pressed a tender kiss to my forehead. I closed my eyes, my   
bittersweet emotions getting the better of me and I smiled brightly. I   
gripped his face with my hands and looked him straight in the eye.   
  
"He'll return to work tomorrow, and I'll be back then, all right?" He   
smiled in reply and I smoothed over his now mussed up hair. He gave me one   
last look before turning a entering back into the world. I leaned my numb   
body against the wall, a ridiculous, perpetual smile plastered on my face. I   
could describe what I was feeling right then, but I was positive I had never   
experienced before. A sly smile slowly replaced the other, and I wrapped my   
arms tightly around my body, almost able to pretend they were his. No, I had   
never felt this way before, because this was love. I was deeply,   
passionately, dangerously in love with him, and in just that sudden moment   
of realization, nothing else matter. Nothing, because I, Serena Williams,   
was in love. In the most unexpected way possible. And I couldn't ask for   
more.   
  
  
*************************   
  
  
"I Could Not Ask For More" by Edwin McCain was one of the songs that I played   
over and over while writing this. There was another one, and I can't remember   
what it was now…. I had a couple for Volume II. Anywho, hope you enjoyed! Things   
only get better from here on in… *grins wickedly* Of course, "good" is a   
subjective term….  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA - *hack cough hack* - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
ropachan@cox.net  
  
cielenvoye@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sailorananke 


	5. Love Through Time :: Volume I, Chapter v

*************************   
  
Love Through Time - A Serena and Darien Saga   
Volume 1, Chapter 5   
  
By Sailor Europa   
  
  
  
  
I walked home on air, my feet not even touching the ground on the cool   
Stratford street. I hardly noticed the people buzzing about me, my eyes all   
aglow, my heart never ceasing it's perpetual pounding. My smile wore on as I   
finally walked slowly up the front steps to my home, the thought of   
returning to the practically loveless dwelling not bothering my blissful   
demeanor. I calmed myself down as I slowly opened the door, careful not to   
make too much noise, in order to keep Harlan from noticing. As soon as the   
door gave a final creak and closed, I paused for a second, trying to hear if   
anyone noticed the minuscule noises I had just made. Satisfied no one had, I   
leaned against the door, my huge grin unafraid now to display itself in full   
view. I closed my eyes, reliving just the past half hour, over and over.....   
  
"Serena?" The second huge mistake I had made today, letting my mind   
slip away from me. My eyes shot open and found Harlan standing at the bottom   
of the stairs, night clothes still on, yet fully awake. His face was angry   
and he crossed his arms questioningly as he stared me down. "Exactly where   
were you?"   
  
I froze in my steps. I hadn't an explanation for my whereabouts. I   
assumed Harlan wouldn't awaken, and now realized that had been where I had   
gone wrong.....   
  
"I....I went to the Ansels'." Even my mind was surprised at the   
swiftness of the reply my mouth had given. I tried hard to cover up my shock   
at myself, and stared honestly back into his eyes. For a few minutes he just   
glared, waiting for me to crumble, knowing fully well how nervous I could   
be. He backed down a few minutes later, grumbling to himself as he trudged   
back up to our room. The door slammed, and I let out a huge sigh of relief.   
  
"My word....." I muttered, letting my body fall back onto the door. My   
eyes opened wide and I tried to figure where I had come up with such a quick   
retort. I shook my head, amazed at myself.   
  
Then I realized another fatal error. The Ansel's were extremely good   
friends of ours, and it would be easy for it to get back to Harlan that I   
lied. I bit my lip anxiously, hoping I could somehow cover my tracks.   
  
Patrice would lie for me. I was sure of it. I could explain the whole   
sordid tale to her, and he wouldn't ever be the wiser. I sighed dejectedly,   
knowing that using that plan would mean explaining my actions to Patrice,   
who had been the one to advise against it in the first place. I groaned in   
misery, knowing that was the only way to make my own fib go undetected.   
  
I shook my head sadly, my very short ecstasy dying as soon as I walked   
in the door. Was this really worth it? The paranoia of being found out,   
always looking over my shoulder, covering my tracks? How much longer could I   
hold out, before my mind completely left my body? I sighed, not knowing the   
answers to any of my questions.   
  
I took one shaky step away from the door, my head in my hands, trying   
to clear my head. I began to make my way to the parlor, maybe even take a   
nap myself, seeing as how much on edge I seemed to be today. I stopped   
suddenly though, by a rustling sound coming from under the door I had just   
stepped away from. Turning around suddenly, and gazing suspiciously at the   
floor just beneath the front door, my eyes were caught on a small, white   
envelope that had recently been slid under the crack of wood. I picked it   
up, hoping to glimpse an address of some sort, but finding nothing.   
  
I knew it couldn't be the usual mail, since it had been slipped   
anonymously through the door. I didn't want to take the chance that it be   
for Harlan, and open it, risking a possible tongue lashing. But my curiosity   
got the better of me not long after, and I slit the top open, a small piece   
of stationary floating carelessly to the floor. Bending down to pick it up,   
it became very obvious that it had not been meant for Harlan. In slightly   
jaunted handwriting, on a brown piece of paper, read -   
  
  
  
"It has become painfully apparent to me how wrong I had been about life. It   
is not just a series of random events that happen without warning, but a   
carefully choreographed dance, and we are all but pawns to the dance,   
bending and stretching to its' will, not knowing where we are to be next,   
only able to hope that someday we can be in the spotlight. As we look on,   
watching others become noticed, find all they needed in this dance known as   
life, our hearts grow envious, wanting to be the one filled with such joy.   
Again, we must wonder when our turn shall come, when it will be another's   
turn to watch us with jealousy, wanting so much to have what we have. What I   
never realized was that my time in the spotlight shall never come, that no   
one shall feel envious of me, as I do of another. My joy has come from   
backstage, where no one can see me, no one can watch my heart grow and   
consume me. No one is the wiser when I am filled with love and passion, or   
when my mind becomes so full of emotion that I must let it out. My time in   
the sun is hidden, and yet so complete that I no longer wish to be another,   
and am only thankful that I was the soul chosen to have such a gift enter my   
life. It is true that no one will ever share my feelings with me, nor will   
they ever begin to comprehend how content I am at this point. Nothing makes   
me happier than knowing my time in the spotlight will never be seen, but is   
existing all the same, with enough power to make me stop every second and   
thank God that I was the one chosen to live this life, though he knows I don   
't deserve one moment of the time I spend with her."  
  
  
  
It wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. I was intelligent enough to   
know where it had come from. I closed my eyes and imagined his steady hand   
flowing over the paper. I swallowed hard, a lump beginning to form in my   
throat. A few unsteady tears blew from my eyes, and I smiled genuinely,   
unable to register all the pain I had been experiencing only minutes ago.   
Taking a shaky breath, wracked with emotion and feeling, I walked slowly   
into the parlor. Sitting down in a chair, I read it over again and again,   
each time only longing to read it more.   
  
Finally laying my head back and closing my eyes blissfully, did my mind   
rest peacefully for a moment. Drifting back to my previous doubts, I smiled   
and glanced down at the letter I gripped so tightly in my hand.   
  
  
He _was_ worth it.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"Serena?" Patrice's high pitched, surprised squeal cut through the air,   
as her maid led me into the sitting room. She gave me a puzzled look, but   
motioned for me to sit nevertheless. Nervous and squeamish, I perched on the   
edge of the cushion, both hands fidgeting anxiously. "Is there something the   
matter?" I gave a shallow sigh and bit my lip as I tried to find the words   
to begin what I had to say.   
  
"Well, sort of. Not as of yet, but there _could_ be, and I've been   
trying to figure out how to prevent that from happening and this seems to be   
the only way to _do_ that...." I clamped my mouth shut, my own mind becoming   
aware of my babbling. I had to get through this. I simply _had_ to. I half   
wanted to pick up my nerve-wracked self and forget I even entertained the   
idea of telling someone. But the thought of Harlan finding out, made me take   
roots in the sofa until I made sure she wouldn't tell him. I heaved a huge   
sigh and turned towards her once again, starting all over.   
  
"Yes." I said simply and she gave me a strange yet amused look as she   
nodded slowly, urging me on. "I have something to confess, and then I must   
ask a favor."   
  
"All right." She replied, still anxious for me to continue. I took a   
deep breath, deciding I should simply get it out, and not hedge the issue.   
  
"Last time we met here, we had a conversation." She laughed at my   
edginess, and my brow creased even more at all the tension that seemed to be   
building in me. She nodded, her hilarity dissipating. I sucked in another   
breath and went on. "Well, I didn't quite follow through on my original   
plans." She gave a curious look, as her eyes ran through mine. She eyed me   
suspiciously, although I was positive she already knew.   
  
"Serena.....Do you mean to say...that things didn't end with this   
Darien fellow?" Her voice was incredulous and my guilt began to build inside   
me. I nodded miserably, and for a few seconds, a frightening silence stood   
between us. Too scared to look her in the eye after my confession, I kept my   
head down, staring intently into my lap, my hands wringing themselves   
furiously.   
  
"Serena...." She said quietly, her voice ridden with pity. I gulped   
nervously and slowly lifted my head up, too incredibly guilty to acknowledge   
her with speech. She gave me a saddened smile and threw her arms around me.   
"Oh Serena, I told you, it's your decision!" She pulled me away, keeping a   
firm grip on my shoulders as she gave me strong gaze that I couldn't look   
away from. "You have to decide what it is you feel is right, not me!" I   
groaned openly, my head slopping down in agony at the mention of 'right'.   
  
"I know Patrice.....I just...feel so guilty!" I wailed, my lip   
quivering as I held back tears. She gave a short laugh and enveloped me in   
another hug. She patted my back affectionately, finally pulling away again   
to look me in the eye.   
  
"Can I just ask you one thing, Serena?" I nodded, sniffling absently.   
"Why did you change your mind?" I choked back a hiccup and whipped my nose   
with my now present hankie.   
  
"I went over to the shop that same night, with the very intention of   
stopping what little had actually started." I began and she nodded in   
agreement. I hesitated, not knowing how to finish the thought. She leaned   
in, waiting for me to continue. "Well, the same thing happened again   
that time....." I trailed off, not even bothering to finish it. She sighed,   
a tiny little smile on her face.   
  
"That still doesn't quite explain it...." She sighed, her voice getting   
a little annoyed. I shook my head, knowing she was right.   
  
"Patrice, I don't expect you to understand, but it's rather hard to   
explain, and even if you _could_ understand...." I sighed, leaning back into   
the sofa. "I don't have what you have in your home." I heaved a wishful grin   
onto my face as I gestured around me. "You and William, have what I've   
always wanted. The romance, the love, the respect." I rolled my eyes, my   
smile disappearing. "God, how I wish I had the respect."   
  
"I know how hard it's been for you, especially recently, but...." I put   
my hand up, stopping her from saying what I already anticipated.   
  
"Patrice, I have that now." I sighed ecstatically, a blissful smile   
dancing across my lips as my memory drifted shortly back to only a few hours   
ago. "God, in just a few short days, I've found all I've ever wanted, and   
continue to find more each time I see him." I bit my lip, not only happy she   
seemed to understand, if only slightly, but also that she accepted it too.   
  
"Isn't it.....Risky?" She asked, keeping her distance for now on the   
subject. I nodded slowly, my eyes getting nervous again. "Don't you find it   
hard to handle? Harlan is already strict enough on you as it is, what if he   
was to find out that you've been leaving the house while he's gone? Or even   
worse, that you've been seeing this man, the very one he loathes!" She   
exclaimed incredulously. I nodded in total agreement, but smiled, my   
feelings from this afternoon still instilled inside me.   
  
"All the risk, the stress it causes, the paranoia...." I listed off the   
things I had suffered from the past few days, my eyes hardening at the   
mention of each one. "He makes it all worth it." I pulled out my hand bag   
just then, where I had stored the letter I had received for safe keeping. I   
retrieved it then and handed it over to her waiting hands. She gave me an   
excited look as she unsheathed the paper from the envelope. "He writes in   
his spare time." I explained. I watched her wide eyes dart across the page   
at each line, a small look of elation gradually spreading across her face.   
  
"Oh God...." She muttered as she read the last line, folding it up and   
laying it on the table. Her grin was widespread now and she threw her arms   
around me for the third time that afternoon, her voice bubbling over in   
happiness. I laughed in response as I wrapped my own arms around her.   
  
She pulled away and gave me a stern look as she gripped both sides of   
my face.   
  
"I _am_ happy for you, Serena." She said and sighed, loosening her   
fingers from my cheeks. "But promise me you'll be cautious throughout this   
whole ordeal? Please?" I nodded fiercely, already given myself that oath   
when I had decided to go through with it. She sat back, and crossed her   
hands in her lap, a serious look on her face.   
  
"Now, what is that favor you needed?"   
  
  
  
******   
  
  
After getting Patrice's solemn vow that she would not breath a word to   
William, I left, knowing Harlan would have probably arisen hours ago. I had   
already told him that I had to return, in order to give something to   
Patrice, and that I might stay and have tea, and possibly be home late. He   
agreed, thinking I was in capable hands.   
  
I walked up the steps, agonizing over having to be in the same room   
with him. As I entered, I stepped cautiously into the living room, my ears   
hoping to catch any inkling of where Harlan could be. I walked further into   
the house, eyes scanning every inch of the interior, only to find more   
emptiness.   
  
"Ms. Williams?" I almost jumped out of my skin as Sarah crept quietly   
behind me. I whirled around, my breath coming shortly. She gave me an   
apologetic look and I smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I   
shook my head.   
  
"I just wasn't expecting you, it's quite all right." She smiled.   
  
"Mr. Williams has said that he will be spending the dinner hour at his   
club, and that you should eat and retire to bed without him tonight." My   
ears perked up at that, the day beginning to look up suddenly.   
  
"Did he say when he would return? Exactly?" I asked, trying to hold my   
excitement in. She nodded.   
  
"Yes, he said he expected to stay until at least 2 or three in the   
morning." I nodded in response, dismissing Sarah back into the kitchen. A   
delighted grin crept onto my face and I felt incredibly happy, especially   
after all the disappointments I suffered today. Maybe tonight would not be   
completely wasted......   
  
  
******   
  
  
"Mommy? I looked up, giving my tiny little daughter a smile.   
  
"Yes, honey?" I asked. She gave me a scrunched up face and frowned.   
  
"Why isn't Daddy eating with us? Didn't he just get home?" I sighed and   
nodded, wishing for once that Harlan could have waited until after supper   
before he left for the club.   
  
"Your father needed a little time for himself tonight. He worked very   
hard while he was gone." I replied, only to cause an even more unsatisfied   
look on the round little face. I sighed, knowing nothing I said could   
possibly make her happy. Of course, Harlan would come home with a trinket   
for her, and all would be well again. I wondered what he was going to do   
when she was too old to be bought....   
  
Things got quiet soon after, and dinner passed uneventfully. Selene   
cleaned her plate quickly, and it wasn't long before I had tucked my   
daughter into her bed.   
  
I sat around, trying to be completely calm and peaceful as I waited for   
Sarah to finish cleaning the kitchen and retire. I poured myself some tea,   
in order to keep myself awake, and tried to steady my already shaking arms   
so as not to look conspicuous. My mind whirled excitedly, my heart speeding   
up excessively each time I dared to think about the unexpected change of   
events. I bit my lip fearfully, still slightly paranoid that Harlan could   
come home early, although after sleeping the day away, I couldn't possibly   
see how he could be tired anytime soon.   
  
Eventually, Sarah turned herself in and left to her bedroom. I waited   
for a few more minutes, peering cautiously at her door from the bottom of   
the steps, waiting for the light to go off inside. After a few minutes of   
holding my breath in silence, the light went out, and I let my grin spread.   
I felt my cheeks flush, my heart racing as I grabbed my bag and paused in   
front of the mirror by the door. Completely satisfied, I slipped out the   
door, and onto the dead English streets ahead.   
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
I wasn't quite sure where he would be, or if he would even still be   
awake at this hour, seeing as how he wasn't expecting me tonight. I gnawed   
on my lip nervously as I crept almost silently around the shop, peering into   
each window I could, trying to catch even a glimpse of him. I even tried the   
door, only to find it locked. I stamped my foot, utterly frustrated and   
disappointed at the second turn of events tonight. I sighed, almost giving   
up when I glanced up into the darkened shop and watched the door behind his   
desk open suddenly, Darien emerging from behind it, carrying a few books and   
papers down from his room and setting them on his desk. My heart leapt and I   
felt my smile rise again, and I gently rapped on the window pane, hoping it   
was loud enough for him to hear, yet not enough to arouse suspicion. A   
second later he looked up and squinted, his eyes searching the window where   
I was standing. A look of realization crossed his face and his eyes widened   
in shock, then elation. My own expression mirrored his own and I wrapped my   
arms around myself in anticipation and fear. These plans had come so   
spontaneously I hadn't had time to double check them in my mind, and a chill   
raced down my spine at the daring tone I had taken.   
  
In a flash, he had abandoned his books and swiftly trotted towards the   
door, whipping out the key from his pocket. I grinned widely as he looked up   
each second, smiling as his eyes searched my own. After a few unsuccessful   
fumbles, his hands shaking, his shock apparent to us both, the door flung   
open, the comfortable bell cutting the silence as he ushered me inside, away   
from the cold. He quickly re-locked the door, turning to my now flushed,   
pink face.   
  
"What happened?" He asked, his massive hands dwarfing my forearms as he   
latched onto them, rubbing them briskly. I smiled brightly, my own   
contentment obvious.   
  
"Harlan is planning to spend most of the night at his men's club." I   
answered simply, anxious to strike Harlan from the conversation. Satisfied   
at this, he pulled his hands to my face, brushing my disheveled hair, now in   
disarray from the cold wind, gently from my face, sweeping it all to one   
side. I closed my eyes, my heart beat melting into a continuous thump as his   
warm fingers brushed my frozen face, each inch seeming to tingle with   
shocking electricity, my whole face soon on fire. A playful smile growing on   
my face, I slipped my hands up to his chest, picking at an imaginary   
imperfection on his shirt. My heart and soon my soul grew anxious as he   
stood there, hands still causing my face to flame. I waited, almost   
impatiently, for his comfortable hold to envelope me, for his muscular arms   
to wrap around me. My mind grew into a huff and I almost exhaled madly, as   
my hearts' pace rapidly increased at a maddening rate. My mind began to shut   
down, and I began to feel my palms get moist, knowing that I wasn't going to   
be able to wait much longer for him. I had to put my emotions on hold at the   
moment, and they weren't liking it one bit....   
  
"We shouldn't be near the window...." He bent down, his lips less than   
an inch from my ear. The warmth of his breath shot sparks through my whole   
being, and I felt my heart thump expectantly. With one fluid movement, he   
had slid his arm around my waist and pulled me through the throngs of   
bookshelves, not to the stairs, but farther into the intricate maze of wood,   
until we ended up in a dead end, an enormously tall shelf hiding one end, a   
wall and corner shielding the other. This afternoons scene played out in my   
head and I let my hand drift up, onto his forearm as he pulled me forward,   
his body completely against my own. Confused by my own feelings at this   
point, and consumed by the passion that had been growing since I first felt   
his lips against mine, I didn't wait for his head to yield to my own, but   
slipped my arms around his neck, my hands holding his face gently. I let my   
forefingers make slow, soft circles against his cheek, enjoying the   
sensation of my hands exploring such unknown territory. His face grew   
serious, his eyes blazing as they bore into my own. My mind had somehow   
changed, and as his head began to dip towards me, I instinctively and   
involuntarily stood on my toes and leaned into him, my lips hitting his with   
a force I had never known.   
  
Afraid and excited by my own passion, I felt myself enter him, my soul   
join his own, both our ambitions at that moment exactly the same. I palmed   
his chest, wanting nothing more than to pull him closer and closer, until he   
was inside me, until he _was_ me. I allowed the kiss to deepen, actually   
pulling it in deeper, and farther than I had ever allowed before. I teased   
it, urged it, and wanted it. I was no longer just being kissed, or embraced,   
but embracing and kissing him myself. The fever rose inside me and it was   
completely new to my senses, scary, exciting, enticing and almost   
vulnerable. I opened up right then and knew I had nothing left to hide from   
him, knowing I would do anything to keep him feeling this way, keep him here   
next to me. Where he belonged.   
  
My endurance ended and in one breathless motion, he pulled away,   
smiling tiredly as he began to stroke my back affectionately, and I leaned   
my head against his heaving chest. He kissed my head gently and I almost   
laughed, at myself, at him, at the situation. It was so ridiculously   
impossible that I couldn't help but want more.   
  
"God Serena....." He whispered, his head down as he got each word out   
in one breathless motion. He still gasped for air, and I looked up finally,   
smiling into his eyes. "I can't believe all of this...." I nodded, still   
smiling at myself. He suddenly gripped my face firmly in his hands. "Serena,   
do you realize how much I love you? How much I need you?" He asked   
seriously, his eyes boring into my own. I wrestled my face away from him and   
buried my face in his chest, mumbling an affirmative.   
  
"Not nearly as much as I do you...." I muttered teasingly, nuzzling him   
with my nose. He gave me a smirk, pulling away and crossing his arms.   
  
"Is that so?" He asked matter-of-factly. I threw my hands on my hips   
and laughed along, nodding as I raised an eyebrow.   
  
"As a matter of fact, it is." I said, poking him in the ribs. He   
chuckled, crippling for a second at the motion. He pulled me close, not   
kissing me, but just resting his chin on my head, forcing me to lean against   
his stable chest, listening to his steady breathing.   
  
"God, how did I survive without you?" He asked quietly. I wasn't sure   
who he was addressing the question to, and I smiled sadly at the depressed   
tone in his voice. I impulsively wrapped my arms around his massive waist   
and hugged him fiercely, closing my eyes as I did so. I heard his breathing   
deepen and he pulled my body closer, still not budging from the position we   
were in. I didn't care this time, my mind and body not only breathless from   
our last encounter, but happy just to be near him. I sighed in contentment,   
readjusting my arms to grip him better. I let my mind wander to uncharted   
territories in that comfortable silence, wondering what it would be like to   
live with him, to be able to show my affection for him in the open, instead   
of just when we were perfectly alone. I sighed, partially out of sadness,   
but some out of settlement, knowing that it could never be that way. I would   
play the part of Mrs. Williams during the day, but become my own person at   
night, only when I was with him. I felt depressed at that, but it seemed   
less when I reminded myself that I was at least getting this feeling, if   
only for a short while. I was complete, and should it all end tomorrow, I   
wouldn't need another thing but my memories, to remind me that I once was   
that whole. As we rocked back and forth I smiled to myself, a private,   
knowing smile. He'd never know exactly how much I loved him, but I could   
promise him, this feeling wasn't going away. It was here to stay.   
  
  
  
  
*******************************   
  
  
*sings* Yoooooou make me wanna be…so beautiful…   
  
:)   
  
No reason for inserting that; just what I happen to be listening to right now.   
DL Sarah Sadler, "Beautiful". ^.~ Hope you enjoyed!  
  
ropachan@cox.net  
  
cielenvoye@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sailorananke/ 


	6. Love Through Time :: Volume I, Chapter v...

***********************   
Love Through Time - A Serena & Darien Saga   
Volume I, Chapter vi   
  
By Sailor Europa   
  
  
  
"Serena? Are you listening to me?" My head snapped to attention at the   
words, my eyes temporarily taken off the musty sidewalk I had been watching   
so intently. I gazed up at Harlan, who just continued to glare angrily down   
his nose at me. I bit my lip, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment. He   
huffed in disagreement, as I let my gaze slip back down the my feet, as they   
appeared every few seconds from beneath my velvet dress, then disappeared   
again as my legs kept my body moving. I sighed, looking up absently, my eyes   
catching Selene giggling as she ran in front of my gaze every so often. I   
tried hard then to keep my mind on Harlan's self-absorbed tone as he   
chattered on about some man who came to his club last night. I hoped I was   
at least looking like I was paying him some attention, when the fact was, I   
wasn't.   
  
Harlan had taken a longer lunch break today, upon Selene's insistence,   
in order to take her, and unfortunately me also, on a walk through the park.   
So afraid to break her heart by declining, I reluctantly agreed to go.   
Although now, my mind was beginning to drift back to more interesting   
things. Or people, as the case may be. I felt my face flush violently, my   
unabashed passion from the past night now replaced by shame, embarrassment   
ruling my mind as I thought back to the hidden meeting. I sighed dejectedly,   
hoping he hadn't thought the same thing....   
  
"Serena?!" Once again, my mind was jolted back to the present, the dark   
haired man in my day-dream now replaced by the annoyed face of my companion.   
He gave me a stern scowl, his disapproving frown wearing down on my   
conscience. I gulped nervously, nodding violently, hoping I could convince   
him I had been paying attention. He glared at me for a few more seconds,   
still slightly suspicious as he began to talk once more about himself. I let   
out a sigh of relief, determined not to make him anymore upset than he   
already was. I refused to let my mind wander now, and I now began to notice   
the streets that we were passing, and I listening slightly, as my mind   
whirred in recognition....   
  
  
Oh no......   
  
  
My eyes darted around frantically as we paused for a few seconds for   
Selene to catch up, who had at some point fallen behind. I felt my palms   
perspire as I gazed up at the all too familiar book shop teaseing and   
taunting me ironically. My mind was racing and my face ignited, my cheeks   
growing hot as I ducked down, ashamed to show my face around here. God, I   
hoped he wasn't around.....   
  
"Serena!!" Harlan's voice was far above his natural tone, and I   
realized I had once again gotten distracted, and rightfully so, I thought.   
But now, his annoyance was replaced by a vengeful, blazing eye, now glaring   
agrily at me. I couldn't speak, and my feet became rooted in my present   
spot, paralyzed by his malicious expression. "This is the third time you've   
ignored me!" His voice rose with each word, the people milling about the   
streets now all stopping to stare, their whispers still very audible over   
Harlan's frightening bellow. My eyes glanced fiercely about, pausing for a   
second on the book shop window, my mind falling to fear as I noticed most of   
the visible people inside watching also, eyes wide with anticipation. "I   
should not have to deal with your disrespect!" Fully screaming now, I barely   
had a chance to react before I was taken aback.   
  
  
He struck me.   
  
  
Stunned more than hurt, I struggled back, my legs failing to fully   
support me. My head spun in the direction of his swing, and I felt my   
flaring cheek in shock as I slowly turned my head to face him again. His   
eyes were curved upwards in a somewhat blissful grin, his mouth still   
twisted in contempt. My eyes were wide, and I couldn't even blink as I met   
his stare head on, my face a mask of confusion and hurt as I tried to   
comprehend such a hideous task, right out in the street. I felt a tear fall   
down my red cheek, and I watched as he willingly pulled back again. My hands   
raised involuntarily to block my face, my eyes squeezing shut tightly as I   
did. Realizing what I had done, my eyelids flew open, gazing back at him as   
his eyes widened in shock and disgust. Oh God, what had I done?   
  
He drew back fully, winding up preparation and I felt my body tighten   
in suspense, my arms bolted at my sides, paralyzed as I watched his arm   
swing around from behind....   
  
...When another hand entered the scene, it's long fingers wrapping   
tightly around Harlan's wrist. Taken aback, I watched in shock as Dariens'   
brooding figure barreled over Harlan, gently forcing me backwards as he   
stepped in harms way. I scurried over the side, my hands pushing me up off   
the dusty street.   
  
For seconds, I watched in agonized anticipation as Darien's narrowed   
eyes stayed locked on Harlan's, who was just beginning to recover from his   
surprise, and upon realizing who had interrupted him, turned to an   
expression of loathing. My breath came quickly, and I moaned in misery,   
hoping this didn't escalate to what it had the potential to become.   
  
Harlan wrenched his arm away and rubbed his wrist, his eye-line not   
faltering from Dariens piercing glare. The street had gotten eerily silent,   
most people stopping to watch curiously or running quickly for cover from   
the conflict. I stood back, my mind whirling as to what to do. I didn't want   
to anger Harlan more, but I was so afraid something drastic would take place   
in front of my very eyes. I didn't know how to help, what to do. I couldn't   
interfere without risking suspicion from Harlan, which would only cause more   
trouble, not only for me, but for Darien too. And the thought of that only   
made my blood go sour....   
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Harlan growled from under his breath   
as Darien's stance stood perfectly still, his face contorted in disgust as   
he took a step closer.   
  
"Something someone should have done a long time ago...." He muttered,   
practically spitting the words back at Harlan. "Didn't anyone ever teach you   
respect?"   
  
"I don't believe that is any of your business....." Harlan replied   
tauntingly, practically daring him to contradict him. Dariens eyes got cold,   
and I almost wondered if he was going to retell the whole clandestine affair   
to him, his eyes looked so cold. He glanced my way, and I gave him a   
pleading look. His gaze reluctantly averted back to Harlan and he stood up   
straight as he drew in a deep breath.   
  
"I'm making it my business." Darien muttered, his eyes shooting the   
floor in guilt. My heart felt heavy as I watched his eyes grow serious, and   
I fought the urge to throw him a reassuring glance. Although I wished to God   
he wasn't doing this, I couldn't fight the emotions that washed over me as I   
watched him defend me. I couldn't imagine Harlan doing that, nor did I want   
to. My love fought against my angst then, eventually both being overrun by   
guilt for even thinking such things at this time. I sighed inwardly,   
rejecting all thoughts for the moment.   
  
"I think it would be in your best interest to just take a step back,   
and let me handle my own matters." Harlan said, turning his back on Darien   
as he straightened out his jacket. Darien stood still, his body writhing in   
anger.   
  
"Not until you can handle your 'matters' _and_ your wife," He   
emphasized the last word in such contempt even I cringed. "RIGHT." Harlan   
stopped, his fists clenched at his sides. My breath stopped as I watched him   
turn around slowly, Darien still holding his head up confidently.   
  
"Are you insinuating that I can not handle my wife correctly?" Harlan   
said, his face inches from Dariens. Not wavering, Darien just stared back.   
  
"I did not insinuate a word.... I said it flat out." Darien said.   
Harlan narrowed his eyes and I watched him pull one clenched fist back,   
before I realized I couldn't take it.   
  
"NO!!" I screamed, before I even had a chance to think. I flung my body   
onto Harlan, putting my own hand over his, my other one firmly on his chest   
and looking him squarely in the eyes. "Harlan, DON'T make a scene!" His eyes   
hardened, looking right past me. He rolled his eyes, annoyed at my   
interference, just before he gave me a disapproving scowl, and shoved me   
roughly to the ground. I gave a barely audible howl as my arm caught on the   
cement, causing a long wound to bleed immediately. I cringed in pain, tears   
of frustration and agony springing from my eyes.   
  
In one mistaken moment, Darien's attention was averted as I was   
hurtling toward the pavement. His eyes grew wide, and I watched him scramble   
in vain to grab my hand to keep me from falling, when Harlan decided he'd   
had enough, and wound up, concentrating all his energy on one punch. Darien   
looked up just in time to catch the knuckles in the jaw, and he cringed   
silently in pain, stumbling backward. He shook his head, swallowing hard. In   
one swift moment, he pulled back his massive arm, clenching his jaw in   
determination. I immediately jumped up, abandoning my own cuts, and threw   
myself in between the both of them.   
  
"Stop it!" I yelled, my outburst enough of a distraction to cause   
Dariens arm to drop slightly. I put my hands on Dariens chest, pushing him a   
few feet back. Taking the opportunity undetected from Harlan's eye, I looked   
him in the eyes, throwing a quick, hard glare at him. I mouthed the word 'NO   
' and I felt the tension in his body dissipate and my own muscles relax. I   
took a deep breath and turned to my husband, a stern expression creasing my   
face. He huffed, knowing he wasn't going to win this one and stood up   
straight, his head held high as he gazed down his nose at him.   
  
"You are going to go back to work," I said, pushing Harlan even farther   
away from Darien. "And calm your nerves down." I turned him around and gave   
him a nudge towards the corner. I risked a quick, pathetic look towards   
Darien and heaved a huge sigh as I watched him gaze helplessly at our two   
disappearing figures. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, only having the   
courage to thank God that this was all that had taken place. Shaking my   
head, I said a terse good-bye to Harlan as he headed back towards his   
office, and I walked a confused and now depressed Selene back home, only   
wanting to curl up and cry instead.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"Just hold still!" I said in an exasperated tone. I had returned to   
Dariens an hour later, only to find him holding an ice pack to his chin,   
which had begun to swell and bleed in open parts. I sighed, pressing a cold   
rag to his jaw, which was now turning all shades of purple. He cringed and   
even whined a bit, and it was all I could do not to laugh at his low   
tolerance for pain. I grinned inwardly at the idea of such a massive man   
being scared of a little water. His face scrunched up in agony as I rolled   
my eyes and shook my head. "It can't be that bad...."   
  
"You aren't the one who took a fist in the jaw...." He mumbled. He   
eventually got fed up and pulled the cloth away from me and threw in back in   
the cold water bath. He grew annoyed and turned away, crossing his arms   
defiantly. I sighed, leaning my neck back for a second, thankful for the   
break.   
  
I sat for a second, watching his back as he slumped over in his chair.   
Sighing, I shook my head in defeat and returned the tub of water back on the   
counter near the kitchen. I remained standing, my arms crossed over my   
chest, waiting somewhat patiently for him to break.   
  
"Darien...." I sighed, my patience wearing thin as he sat riggedly with   
his head down. I watched his back loosen and he sighed himself. "What   
happened today?" He paused before answering.   
  
"I don't know...." His voice cracked and I watched his stricken face   
swivel around to face me. He couldn't look me in the eye and I almost   
thought for a second he might cry. My heart throbbed and I put my hand   
softly on his shoulder. "Serena, you know I would never let anything happen   
to you.... and watching him....." His voice got softer and I watched his jaw   
clench in contempt, which, under the circumstances must not have been easy.   
I shushed him by cupping his face in my hand, rubbing his chin gently. He   
sighed, his jaw coming unwound at the gesture, and closed his eyes as he   
leaned his head into my palm. A small, private smile crept onto his face and   
he gently kissed the ball of my hand. I grinned contentedly, thankful to   
finally be off the subject of this afternoon. His expression grew solemn   
suddenly and his eyes opened sadly as he pulled himself up off the chair and   
walked himself back to the kitchen.   
  
Puzzled by the swift change in emotions, I stood up and slowly followed   
him. Halfway there, he ventured back and stopped in front of me. His face   
got a little hurt, but considering the injury, I didn't stop to think about   
it. He brushed past me quickly though, hardly giving me a second look and   
sat back on his chair once again. I felt hurt and my heart pounded   
questioningly as the silence began to suffocate me, unlike the comforting one   
from a few moments ago. I wanted to escape it, but I could found it   
impervious to analysis, and impossible to grasp. I sighed, blinking back   
tears, knowing this wasn't the time to become sensitive.   
  
Giving it one more try, I walked softly over to him, and slipped my   
hand over his shoulder. "Darien....." I mumbled softly, massaging the   
covered skin gently. I cringed as he pulled away at my touch. Dejected and   
utterly hurt, I immediately backed away, hardly mumbling a good-bye as I   
padded sadly to the stairs. I chanced another look at him and watched his   
shoulders sag lightly, his form growing despondent. Sighing in confusion and   
pain I pulled on the door and listened to the slight creak as I entered the   
stairwell.   
  
"Wait...."   
  
I stopped. Rotating around, I hesitated before venturing back. His body   
heaved as he drew in a breath and turned to face me.   
"Serena, I'm sorry." I stared, not knowing whether to reply or not. "I   
just found something out.....And I'm not sure how to react to it." I nodded,   
taking one step towards him. He sighed and stood up. "Serena, a friend of mine   
in France is incredibly sick, and he needs someone to take care of him." I   
nodded still, my mind not quite grasping the concept.   
  
"And....?" I asked. He sighed.   
  
"The illness is long and painful, and I could be there for....a while."   
He sighed and put himself back onto his chair. "More than likely, it will be   
at least a year." My throat tightened invountarily, the rest of my body not   
sure what to make of the news. I walked quickly to him, grabbing his hands   
and squeezing.   
  
"I hope you aren't thinking of staying here....Just for me." I said   
weakly. He looked up at me and put his massive hands to my cheek and gave me   
a sympathetic smile.   
  
"I'd like to...But I know I can't. He needs me, and I would never be   
able to forgive myself if I didn't help him." I nodded solemnly. "But   
Serena...." He hesitated, looking down at his legs. I stared at him   
expectantly and he sighed, frightened.   
  
"What is it?" I asked quietly, reassuringly. He smiled sadly, and I   
could tell he was searching for the right words. He tugged at my hands and   
kissed the backs somewhat distractedly. I gave a small laugh, my anxiety   
climbing. He sighed, defeated.   
  
"Serena.... I want you to come with me."   
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
I do so love my cliffhangers! This was the shortest chapter yet, but I think the   
content MORE than makes up for it! :) Hope you enjoyed! Feedback, pleaaaaase?   
  
ropachan@cox.net  
  
cielenvoye@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sailorananke/ 


End file.
